HalfBloods - Titan's War Arc
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: Para Half Bloods masih hidup. Mereka masih berkeliaran di sekitar kita seperti para Saint, prajurit Athena. Mereka bersembunyi, tidak memberikan identitas kepada siapapun karena tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya. Namun saat para Titan mulai bangun, mereka sadar bahwa mereka butuh bantuan. Dan hanya Dewi Athena dan prajuritnya yang bisa membantu. WARNING: OC (REWRITE)
1. Prologue - Intro

**Disclaimer:**

Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami

OCs © Author Gianti-Faith

* * *

**Summary**

"Para Half Bloods masih hidup. Mereka masih berkeliaran di sekitar kita seperti para Saint, prajurit Athena. Mereka bersembunyi, tidak memberikan identitas kepada siapapun karena tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya. Namun saat para Titan mulai bangun, mereka sadar bahwa mereka kini tidak bisa bertindak sendirian saja. Mereka butuh bantuan. Dan hanya Dewi Athena dan prajuritnya yang bisa memberi mereka bantuan itu."

* * *

**Other Author OCs:**

Shizen Areleous: **Shimmer Caca**

Ara Thea: **Neo Tsukirin Matsushima29**

Ringo: **Neo Tsukirin Matsushima29**

* * *

_Gianti-Faith Present:_

**Halfbloods: Titan's War**

* * *

PROLOG

_Pluviose - Intro_

* * *

Di tengah hari berhujan di suatu kota di Jepang, dia berdiri di depan Tokyo Collseum memegang sebuah payung berwarna biru di tangannya. Sang gadis bermata belang menatap hujan yang mulai turun dari langit yang telah lama menggelap. Butir-butir air mulai turun dari langit. Perlahan. Sangat perlahan, namun lalu berubah deras.

Udaranya dingin dan lembab, angin yang bertiup lumayan kencang namun sang gadis tak perduli. Ia menikmati setiap rintik hujan yang turun. Baginya, hujan adalah salah satu hal yang membuatnya tenang selain fotografi dan buku.

Oh ya, aku kenal gadis itu. Ia bersekolah di tempatku, untuk informasimu.

Hmm? Siapa aku? Aku hanyalah seorang pembaca cerita. Tak usah pedulikan aku, kawan.

Gadis itu berambut biru. Biru seperti laut. Matanya belang, mata yang unik sekali. Satu berwarna biru laut dan satu berwarna ungu lavender. Aquamarine dan Amethyst. Perpaduan yang jarang terlihat bukan? Tapi anehnya tidak terlihat kontras.

Gadis itu tengah mendengarkan sesuatu lewat headset-nya. Oh bukan, bukan lagu yang tengah ia dengarkan. Ia tengah menelpon. Ditelpon lebih tepatnya, oleh salah seorang temannya.

"Ya. Aku mengerti." Jawab gadis itu. Wajahnya serius. Ekspresi halus yang ia perlihatkan saat memandangi hujan turun tak lagi terlihat. Ia tampak serius mendengarkan lawan bicaranya. Ya, misi baru tengah menantinya dan ia harus mendengarkan tiap detail misi itu agar ia tak berbuat kesalahan.

Misi apa? Oh, itu masih rahasia.

Di sebelahnya seorang lelaki berambut hijau lumut baru saja keluar dari Collseum. Rambutnya berombak dan panjang. Matanya sewarna dengan rambutnya, warna hijau lumut yang tampak tenang dan lembut. Pria itu membopong sebuah kotak besi yang tampak berat tapi tampaknya sang Pria tak punya masalah saat membawanya.

Sang pria memandangi hujan yang tengah turun. Lumayan deras, dan ia tidak bawa payung. Ia tak menyadari gadis berambut biru di sebelahnya. Gadis bermata belang tadi yang mengenakan jaket, baju kaos dan celana hitam yang tengah memegang payung biru. Gadis itu mendekatinya, telah membuka payung dalam genggamannya.

"Hei."

* * *

Itu, hanyalah Prolog dalam kisah ini, Sayang. Perkenalan kita pada Gadis bermata belang. Gadis _Pluviophile_ yang cinta fotografi dan buku. Gadis _Pluviophile_ yang juga punya rahasia besar. Rahasia itu, bermula dari cerita ini. Cerita yang terjadi, jauh sebelum pertemuannya dan lelaki berambut hijau lumut itu terjadi.

Kita akan kembali ke tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Saat di mana Gadis _Pluviophile_ tersebut hanyalah seorang gadis kecil.

Gadis kecil yang telah terlibat dalam dunia mitologi para Dewa-Dewi.

Gadis kecil yang telah terjebak dalam Perang Titan.

Gadis kecil... Bernama Sophie.

Dan teman-temannya yang adalah... _Half Bloods._

_To be Continued_

* * *

**Pojok Penjelasan**

_Pluviophile = Pencinta Hujan_


	2. One - I

**Disclaimer:**

Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami

OCs © Author Gianti-Faith

* * *

**Summary**

"Para Half Bloods masih hidup. Mereka masih berkeliaran di sekitar kita seperti para Saint, prajurit Athena. Mereka bersembunyi, tidak memberikan identitas kepada siapapun karena tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya. Namun saat para Titan mulai bangun, mereka sadar bahwa mereka kini tidak bisa bertindak sendirian saja. Mereka butuh bantuan. Dan hanya Dewi Athena dan prajuritnya yang bisa memberi mereka bantuan itu."

* * *

**Other Author OCs:**

Shizen Areleous: **Shimmer Caca**

Ara Thea: **Neo Tsukirin Matsushima29**

Ringo: **Neo Tsukirin Matsushima29**

* * *

_Gianti-Faith Present:_

**Halfbloods: Titan's War**

* * *

_Aureate – I_

**Cerastes, Ular Bertanduk**

* * *

"_If your opponent is better armed and has longer reach, then surprise is your only ally. And then you'd better hope he's half asleep."_

― _**Sherwood Smith, Crown Duel**_

* * *

Dia menengadah menatap langit. Langit malam itu tampak sangat gelap. Tak satupun bintang terlihat malam itu. Jelas. Malam itu awan berarak-arak menutupi bintang, awan hitam tebal yang menggelapkan langit yang memang sudah gelap. Mendung. Pertanda hujan. Bukannya meringis karena jeleknya cuaca, ia malah tersenyum, menanti-nantikan turunnya hujan. Hatinya seakan berbisik gemas; _Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi_.

Seraya menunggu, ia merebahkan dirinya, kedua tangannya berada di belakang kepalanya. Ia tak repot-repot menurunkan tudung jubah birunya. Walau menyukai hujan, harus ia akui malam itu memang dingin sekali. Untungnya jubah ini saja cukup untuk menghangatkannya. Gadis itu menutup matanya, menunggu butiran air dari langit turun membasahi wajahnya. Belum semenit ia menanti, ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai kedua pipinya.

Gadis itu membuka matanya, sekejap, ia melihat sesuatu berwarna _cream_ abstrak tepat di depan matanya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua mata, mencoba membuat pandangannya lebih jelas. Saat pandangannya berubah jelas, ia berhadapan dengan sepasang mata berwarna _Violet_.

"Ah!" Gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Pemilik manik _Violet_ tersebut, tertawa kecil melihat reaksi gadis bermata belang tersebut. Pemilik manik _Violet_ itu berambut cokelat susu. Kulitnya putih bersih tanpa cela, kecuali luka goresan kecil pada bagian bawah mata sebelah kanan. Ia tersenyum geli dan si gadis bermata belang memberengut.

"Jangan menakutiku seperti itu, Irina."

"Kau yang menakuti dirimu sendiri, Sophie." Jawab Irina. "Kau tahu,kalau kau tidur di sini pada cuaca begini kau akan masuk angin." Jawab Irina.

Irina Coppelia Eremiah. Kakak tertua Sophie, sang gadis bermata belang. Sophie hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali duduk ke posisi semula, memandang langit gelap tanpa bintang dan kakaknya mengikutinya.

"Tak bisa tidur?"

Sophie menggeleng.

"Mimpi?"

Sebuah gelengan lagi. "Hanya masalah insomnia biasa."

Irina mengangguk.

"Ada kabar apa dari atas?" Tanya Sophie.

"Hmm? Ah.. Ya—" Sebelum Irina sempat menjawab, sebuah suara baru menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sepertinya segel monster di sini telah melemah."

Kedua saudari itu berbalik, mendapati seorang anak laki-laki dengan mata biru laut berambut panjang coklat berdiri tak jauh dengan mereka bersama seorang anak gadis berambut biru dengan mata biru laut. Mereka adalah Ingvalt Einhart Eremiah dan Thalassa Miyuki Eremiah.

"Ingvalt."

"Thalassa."

Keduanya mengangguk dan duduk dengan kedua saudara mereka.

"Kurasa sedikit lagi kita tidak akan hanya duduk berdiam diri di sini." Kata Ingvalt.

"Kenapa kau di luar sini? Kau sedang sakit." Tegur Irina.

"Kondisiku tak jauh lebih buruk daripadamu, kak."

"Nah, makanya jangan memperparah kondisimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak memperparah, angin tak akan menggangguku."

"Itu bisa memperparah, Ingvalt."

"Tidak. Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil."

"Kau memang anak kecil. Kau lebih muda dariku."

"Hanya sekitar 12 menit!"

Thalassa memutar bola matanya. "Mereka mulai lagi." Sophie hanya bisa tetawa kecil. Aneh sekali rasanya mereka masih bisa tertawa seperti ini setelah kehilangan ibu mereka.

Ya, Sayang, keempat anak ini telah kehilangan ibu mereka di umur yang sangat belia. Kejadiannya baru setahun yang lalu. Walau saat itu ia masih berumur 5 tahun Sophie masih ingat semuanya. Suara teriakan, suara geraman dan raungan, juga api yang melalap dan hampir membakar tubuhnya. Juga sekelebat warna emas yang menyambarnya keluar dari neraka api itu. Mereka berempat kehilangan segalanya saat itu. Bukan hanya rumah, tapi juga sosok ibu yang kini sangat mereka rindukan. Sophie amsih bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka masih bisa tertawa seperti ini. Mungkin saja karena mereka masih bersama-sama. Masih punya satu sama lain. Mereka tidak sendirian.

"Hei, hei, ayolah kakak-kakakku yang manis. Daripada bertengkar terus bagaimana kalau kita tidur? Cuaca dingin seperti ini paling nyaman digunakan untuk tidur dan jujur, kelopak mataku sudah mulai berat sekarang." Kata Thalassa, meringankan suasana. Sophie tersenyum. Di antara semua saudaranya ia paling dekat dengan Thalassa, mungkin karena umur mereka tak begitu beda jauh – hanya beda 3 tahun – dan mungkin juga karena sifat Thalassa yang periang dan terbuka.

Thalassa adalah sosok yang periang. Ia spontan, bebas dan mandiri. Ia tidak suka dikekang dan terkadang ia berbuat semaunya, tapi ia mengerti batasan tertentu dan tidak akan berbuat terlalu kelewatan. Namun dia juga punya sedikit sisi sinis jika ada hal yang membuatnya jengkel. Beda dengan Sophie, dia adalah sosok yang lebih tenang dan pendiam. Ia tidak suka bicara jika ia merasa tidak perlu berbicara, tapi dia tidak dingin

Ingvalt dan Irina adalah sepasang kembar fraternal. Kembar yang tidak punya kemiripan apa-apa terkecuali warna rambut mereka. Irina adalah sosok yang mempunyai sifat keibuan. Mungkin karena dia yang paling tua dan karena dia sekarang bertanggung jawab mengurus adiknya, dia hampir tak pernah memikirkan kepentingannya sendiri dan hanya memikirkan kepentingan adik-adiknya. Sementara Ingvalt, dia adalah pribadi yang pendiam, tapi dia santai. Ia hampir tidak pernah serius dan dia tak akan banyak berbicara kecuali dia memang perlu bicara. Singkatnya, untuk sepasang kembar, mereka berbeda jauh.

"Salahkan Irina, dia yang mulai."

"Maksudmu buruk kalau kakakmu mengkhawatirkanmu?"

"Bukan—"

"Sudah, sudah." Thalassa menengahi kedua kakaknya. "Ayo kita kembali tidur. Yang lain pasti bertanya-tanya di mana kita."

Sophie mengeluarkan suara tawa kecil sebelum akhirnya berdiri, lalu mengikuti ketiga kakaknya.

Malam itu, hujan tak turun saat Sophie terjaga. Hujan turun saat semua terlelap. Hujan badai yang cukup deras. Angin kencang dan hujan itu, jika mengenai kulit, akan terasa seperti tusukan jarum. Nah, sayang, percayakah kau dengan pertanda?

Aku pribadi percaya badai malam itu merupakan pertanda buruk.

* * *

"Milo, berhentilah menguap."

Sang Saint Aquarius, pria berambut biru dan bermata _Sapphire_ itu memandang sahabat karibnya dengan pandangan tidak senang. Pria berambut biru keunguan di sampingnya tengah menguap lebar, menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku mengantuk Camus, lagipula ini masih pagi. Untuk apa kita pergi misi sepagi ini? Jam segini aku masih tidur."

Camus memutar bola matanya.

"Lebih cepat kita pergi, lebih baik. Kita bisa cepat kembali dan kau bisa kembali tidur."

"Berhentilah membuat janji palsu, bung. Aku tahu setumpuk dokumen berisi kau-tahu-apa sedang menungguku di meja." Milo berhenti berbicara sejenak. "Dan aku tahu semua dokumen itu darimu."

Camus tidak mengiyakan tapi tidak juga menyangkal.

Kedua pria ini, Sayang, adalah sahabat baik. Memang tidak kelihatan sama sekali tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Aquarius Camus, pria asal Perancis berambut biru itu, Sayang, adalah pria berwibawa yang tenang dan sangat dingin. Mungkin karena dia Master elemen es dan itu mempengaruhi sifatnya. Sejujurnya? Ia jarang sekali tersenyum. Kalaupun ada ekspresi lain yang akan ia perlihatkan, itu adalah ekspresi memberengut. Seperti sekarang. Saat sahabatnya mengeluh ini itu hanya karena satu hal; Bangun pagi.

Oh, tapi tunggu. Pria ini bisa tersenyum, Sayang. Hanya saja tidak pada semua orang. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum pada seorang wanita. Ya, wanita spesial, tapi kita akan mencapai bagian itu nanti.

Sementara Milo. Pria satu ini jauh berbeda dari sahabatnya. Memang ada saatnya dia bersikap kalem, untuk menjaga imej-nya atau apa ridak ada yang tahu, namun dia lebih ceria dibandingkan sahabatnya yang dingin sedingin es. Ia juga tidak begitu rajin saat dihadapkan dengan setumpuk dokumen yang harus diperiksa dan ditandatangani. Yang begitu itu bukan tugasnya, itu tugas Camus, Shaka dan Mu. Tiga orang itu betah duduk berlama-lama membaca dokumen yang isinya sama semua dan menandatangani kertas-kertas tak berguna itu. Milo lebih senang melakukan misi. Misi dalam bentuk apapun itu. Tapi ia jelas tidak suka kalau misi itu mengharuskanya untuk bangun pagi.

"Berhentilah mengeluh. Kau seorang Saint Emas." Tegur Camus.

Milo memberengut dan menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan oleh suara anak kecil yang memanggil mereka.

"Milo! Camus!"

Thalassa dan Sophie menghampiri mereka. Keduanya memakai terusan polos berwarna putih dan sandal cokelat. Oh, kedua Saint itu kenal dengan sepasang saudari ini, tentu saja. Milo tersenyum lebar dan begitu Thalassa mendekatinya, Thalassa melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Sophie dan langsung menghambur pada Saint Scropio tersebut. Sang pria, langsung menangkapnya dan memutarnya di udara.

"Hei Thalassa, pagi." Sapa Milo sambil menurunkan sang gadis dari gendongannya. Sophie hanya terdiam di tempatnya dan Camus hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Oh bukan, bukannya Camus tidak suka, tentu saja. Ia hanya heran kenapa mood-nya cepat sekali berubah melihat kedua bocah ini.

Nah sayang, sepasang saudari ini dekat dengan Saint Emas. Khususnya dua Saint yang ada di sini sekarang, juga dengan Saint Leo. Itu karena ibunya dulu adalah pelayan di Sanctuary. Miyuki Elfriede Eremiah nama wanita itu. Wanita paruh baya bermata belang dan berambut cokelat susu. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang bersahabat, bukan. Dia orang yang dingin, paranoid, dan sinis. Tak ada sedikitpun hal bagus dari dirinya, sungguh. Ah, ada satu, tentu saja. Ia seorang pendengar yang baik. Ia bukan penasehat, hanya seorang pendengar. Kalaupun memberi saran, kata-kata yang keluar akan terdengar sangat pedas sampai-sampai kau akan merasa ingin menangis saat itu juga. Tapi, entah bagaimana dia bisa dekat dengan para Saint Emas, entah apa yang dilihat sekumpulan bocah – yang kini remaja – itu dari diri seorang Miyuki Eremiah, tapi toh tidak ada ruginya bersikap baik pada mereka. Anak-anaknya pun tak merasa kesepian saat ia bekerja, bisa dibilang mereka sama-sama untung, mungkin.

"Sedang jalan-jalan?" Tanya Milo.

Thalassa mengangguk. "Kalian sendiri? Mau pergi misi?" Milo meengangguk, Sophie menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Sepagi ini?"

"Salahkan Camus, dia terlalu rajin."

Camus tidak menjawab – karena ia rasa tidak penting dan ia tak harus menjawab – dan hanya menatap Milo dengan pandangan datar.

"Ayo Milo." Kata Camus, berjalan meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, Hei! Cih, dasar _workaholic_. Dia dan Shaka sama saja." Kedua bocah itu tertawa mendegar gerutuan Milo.

"Yah," Milo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Nikmati hari kalian, gadis-gadis." Milo berkedip sebelah mata pada mereka berdua.

Keduanya mengangguk dan melambai kepada sang Saint Emas yang sudah berjalan menjauh, menuju hutan yang berada di sebelah utara desa.

"Menurutmu yang lainnya sudah kesana?" Tanya Sophie penasaran.

"Pasti sudah, dan Kallisto tidak akan senang."

Sophie memandang kakaknya heran. "Kenapa tidak?"

Thalassa mendengus. "Gadis itu tidak suka saat buruannya direbut. Kau tahu sendiri dia lebih suka bekerja sendiri. Ia tak mau ada saingan."

"Kurasa hampir semua di tempat kita seperti itu." Kata Sophie.

"Ya, tapi tidak separah dia. Berdoa saja Rio bisa menahannya sebelum ia mencakar kedua pria malang itu."

Sophie tertawa gugup, tapi ia benar-benar berharap teman-temannya juga Milo dan Camus akan baik-baik saja.

Karena,

Cerastes bukanlah lawan yang mudah dikalahkan.

* * *

"Jadi… Apa misi kita hari ini?" Tanya Milo dengan nada ogah-ogahan.

"Aku sudah mengulanginya dua kali Milo." Jawab Camus. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa punya sobat yang malas seperti ini. Sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa berteman, mungkin saja dulu ia terlalu polos atau mungkin saat itu dunia sedang jungkir balik sehingga dia mau-mau saja mengakrabkan diri dengan orang malas ini, tapi toh, sekali menjalankan misi Milo akan menjalankan misi itu sampai tuntas dan itu setidaknya sudah cukup bagi Camus.

"Aku lupa." Jawab Milo enteng.

"Umurmu berapa tahun ini?"

"Tiga belas." Jawab Milo sambil nyengir kuda.

"Kau belum memasuki usia di mana kau sudah menjadi pikun. Atau mungkin sifat malasmu yang membuatmu mendadak pikun?" Kata Camus dengan nada menyindir.

" Tidak dua-duanya. Kau tahu sendiri aku paling malas mendengarkan penjelasan misi yang panjangnya hampir sama dengan panjang ceramah Shaka. Aku lebih suka bertindak secara langsung."

Camus menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Menyerang secara sembrono dan menyusahkan orang lain? Yah itu memang gayamu, tentu saja, tapi pada akhirnya aku yang kerepotan."

"Ha ha, lucu. Jadi? Apa misi kita kali ini?" Tanya Milo untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Camus mendesah. "Kali ini kita diperintahkan Sri Paus untuk menyelidiki kasus orang-orang menghilang di hutan dekat Desa Rodorio." Jawabnya.

Milo menaikkan sebelah alis. "Lagi? Bukankah kemarin ada beberapa Saint Perak yang diperintahkan untuk mengeceknya?"

"Justru karena itu. Kau belum dengar keadaan mereka setelah kembali dari sana?"

Milo menggeleng.

"Ada tiga Saint Perak yang dikirim ke hutan itu. Beberapa bulan ini jumlah orang yang menghilang semakin meningkat dari biasanya. Kabarnya mereka semua menghilang saat mereka mendekati hutan ini dan lenyap begitu saja. Mungkin kalau hanya satu dua orang, itu masih wajar. Entah di makan binatang buas atau mati kelaparan karena tersesat. Tapi lebih dari lima itu bukan jumlah yang wajar."

"Mungkin saja kalau mereka memang bosan hidup dan mau bunuh diri sama-sama."

"Milo."

Sekali lagi Milo hanya nyengir kuda mendengar suara temannya yang sedingin es itu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan jawaban-jawaban dan sikap Camus yang kelewat dingin itu. Ia sudah mengenal Camus sejak mereka masih mengenakan popok – baiklah, itu mungkin terlalu berlebihan tapi mereka memang sudah mengenal satu sama lain untuk waktu yang sangat lama – sehingga segala jawaban dan sikap dingin Camus sudah kebal total padanya. Tapi memang rasanya mencurigakan lima orang lebih lenyap begitu saja dan memang mustahil rasanya kalau mereka semua bunuh diri sekaligus di sana.

"Iya, iya kau benar, aku akui. Lanjutkan saja."

Camus mendesah. "Kemarin tiga Saint Perak dikirim untuk menyelidiki hutan itu dan mereka kembali dalam keadaan luka parah dan satunya mati mengenaskan." Jawabnya.

Milo mulai tertarik pada arah pembicaraan ini.

"Saint Perak? Mati?" Tanyanya, memastikan ia tidak salah dengar.

"Ya. Mati. Wajahnya dirusak dan leher juga kulit dadanya terkoyak… Itu seperti bukan perbuatan manusia."

"Hmm…" Milo mengusap-usap dagunya seraya berpikir. "Maksudmu adalah, orang-orang menghilang di hutan itu karena perbuatan mahkluk yang bukan manusia?" Camus mengangguk.

"Dari ceritamu berarti hanya satu mahkluk yang bisa… Dan tidak mungkin ulah binatang buas biasa bukan?" Kata Milo sambil menyeringai lebar, menatap ke arah hutan yang kini sudah ada di depan mata.

"Ya. Hanya satu mahkluk..."

Milo kembali menyeringai. "Monster." Ia suka ini. Mangsa baru setelah sekian lama. Ia merasa tangannya mulai terasa gatal dan kuku merah panjang kebanggaannya, _Scarlet Needle _miliknya mulai terasa panas. Panas karena akhirnya mendapatkan mangsa baru.

"Kau jangan langsung bertindak sembrono dan mencari tanpa arah, Milo. Aku tahu kau ingin secepat mungkin menghabisi mangsamu tapi kita butuh rencana."

"Ck." Milo menatap Camus, ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sudah tidak sabar mendapatkan ijin bermain dari orang tuanya. Tapi ia tahu, merengek seperti apapun, Camus tidak akan bergeming. Camus selalu tahu banyak cara untuk membuat Milo mengikuti kemauannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi Balok Es, bisa kau beritahu ide brilian apa yang sudah terbentuk dalam otak jeniusmu itu?" Tanya Milo acuh tak acuh.

Camus tak mengindahkan nama panggilan yang diberikan Milo dan melanjutkan.

"Karena kita tak tahu mahkluk apa yang kita kejar sekarang dan tidak tahu keberadaannya, kita belum bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi kita juga harus cepat menemukannya dan satu-satunya hal yang terbesit dalam pikiranku adalah, kita akan berpencar."

Milo menaikkan sebelah alis. "Oke, itu cukup brilian. Tapi bagaimana kita akan memberitahu satu sama lain ketika salah satu dari kita menemukannya?"

"Itu pertanyaan bodoh, Milo. Kau bisa telepati bukan? Gunakan otakmu." Gerutu Camus.

"Aku bukan pemikir cepat sepertimu, bung. Otakku hanya berguna saat di medan pertarungan. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cepat selesaikan misi ini. Aku mau pulang dan tidur." Katanya.

Camus menggelengkan kepala. "Apa hanya tidur saja yang ada di pikiranmu?" gerutunya sebelum ia berpisah jalan dengan Milo.

Milo memutar bola matanya lalu ia pergi ke arah yang berlawanan. Jujur, Milo benci mangsa yang bersembunyi karena itu membuatnya kerepotan. Ia tidak pernah suka main petak umpet dengan mangsa-mangsanya. Ia hanya mau pertarungan jantan tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi, membunuh – atau menangkap jika mereka butuh informasi dari musuh bersangkutan – mangsanya dan habis perkara. Namun yang ini, ia harus berkeliling mencari-cari mangsanya, seekor monster, entah monster apa.

"Oh?"

Ia menemukan apa yang di carinya. Sebuah jejak di tanah basah tersebut. Jejak itu tidak terlihat seperti jejak kaki binatang, bukan. Jejak itu tampak seperti jejak bekas ular yang melata melalui tempat itu, dan jejaknya besar. Raksasa. Milo menyeringai. Sepertinya bukan hanya dirinya seorang yang ingin bermain-main dengan monster ini. Cepat sekali ia menemukan jejaknya dan ia yakin monster ini, ular raksasa ini, juga ingin bermain-main dengannya, atau dia hanya sekedar lapar saja dan tengah memancing mangsanya ke sarangnya entah di bagian mana di hutan ini.

Tapi tentu saja ia tak akan menjadi mangsa. Monster itulah yang akan menjadi mangsanya.

Ia mengikuti jejak itu, berdoa dalam hati agar hujan tak turun – mengingat langit lumayan mendung pagi ini – agar jejak tersebut tak disapu bersih oleh air hujan – kadang-kadang Milo berpikir itu ulah Poseidon yang merupakan musuh Athena – sehingga tidak mempersulit misinya. Jejak itu membawanya ke bagian terdalam hutan tersebut, ke hadapan mulut sebuah gua.

"Oho, jadi di sini sarang mahkluk misterius ini?" Gumamnya. Ia menaikkan tangan kanannya, kuku jari telunjuknya memanjang dan berwarna merah. _Scarlet Needle _miliknya sudah siap. Sudah terasah. Sekarang, haruskah ia menunggu mangsanya keluar? Atau haruskah ia melancarkan satu serangan ke dalam gua untuk menimbulkan serangan kejutan?

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Milo untuk memutuskan.

"_Scarlet—!_"

Belum sempat ia melancarkan serangannya, sekelebat bayangan berwarna hitam muncul dan menerjang ke arahnya. Refleks, ia melompat ke belakang. Bayangan yang menyerangnya pun berhenti, kini Milo dapat melihat jelas siapa penyerangnya.

Di hadapannya, seekor ular raksasa menatapnya ganas dan mendesis geram. Ular itu besar. Raksasa. Warnanya hijau pucat dengan bagian perutnya berwarna putih, yang membedakannya dengan ular biasa adalah tanduknya yang besar. Tanduknya tampak seperti tanduk domba. Keras dan berwarna hitam.

"Heh, aku tak tahu monster apa kau, tapi kutebak kau adalah mangsa yang tengah kami cari-cari."

Sebagai jawaban. Ular itu mendesis kembali, tatapannya tampak lebih ganas dari barusan.

Milo menyeringai.

"_Oi Balok Es, mangsa kita ada di sini. Cepat datang kalau kau mau kebagian jatah."_

Begitulah isi pesan telepati Milo untuk sobatnya. Ia tak punya lagi waktu berpikir karena detik berikutnya, ular raksasa tersebut menerjang ke arahnya. Milo sedikit dikejutkan oleh gerakannya yang cekatan, terlalu cekatan malah, untuk makhluk berukuran raksasa. Milo menghindar dengan lincah. Dengan susah payah, dan ia tak diberi kesempatan menyerang.

_Cih, ular ini cepat juga. Ia seperti tidak punya tulang belakang!_

Oh, andai saja dia tahu kebenarannya.

Milo mendarat setelah merasa jarak antara dirinya dan monster ganas itu sudah cukup jauh. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia melancarkanserangan kebanggaannya.

"_Scarlet Needle!"_

Tiga tusukan _Scarlet Needle _ia arahkan pada ular raksasa tersebut. Namun, tanpa mengalami banyak kesusahan, ular raksasa itu menghindarinya. Sekali lagi, dengan kecepatan yang tidak normal untuk makhluk berukuran raksasa. Milo mendecih dan kembali melompat menjauh. Oh, betapa dia benci berada di posisi tikus yang dikejar kucing.

"_Diamond Dust!_"

Sejumlah butiran kristal salju yang tajam diikuti dengan angin dingin yang kencang – yang tentu saja dapat dirasakan oleh Milo juga – menerjang ke arah sang monster dan dengan cekatan, ular raksasa tersebut menghindar lalu menyeruak masuk ke dalam tanah, menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Cih."

Aquarius Camus berdiri beberapa jarak dari medan pertarungan Milo dan ular raksasa tersebut.

"Lama sekali, Balok Es." Gerutu Milo.

Camus memutar bola matanya. "Bersyukur saja setidaknya aku sudah datang." Balasnya. Ia memicingkan matanya ke arah ular bertanduk tersebut menghilang.

"_Cerastes_... kah?"

_Cerastes_—Monster ular bertanduk dalam legenda Yunani. Monster ular yang sangat fleksibel hingga dipercaya ia tak punya tulang belakang.

"_Cerastes_? Pantas saja ular satu ini lincah sekali." Kata Milo, mendarat di sisi Camus.

"Ya. Ini pertarungan yang mengandalkan kecepatan dan kelincahan." Kata Camus.

Milo menaikkan sebelah alis. "Baiklah, apa rencanamu Balok Es?"

Belum sempat Camus menjawab, makhluk yang dibicarakan telah muncul dari dalam tanah di belakang mereka dan menerjang mereka. Camus dan Milo menghindar, namun ular tersebut berhasil menggigit bahu Milo yang – untungnya – dilindungi oleh _Cloth _Emas.

"Kh!"

Milo cepat-cepat mengulurkan tangan untuk menangkap – atau menghancurkan juga boleh – mahkluk tersebut, namun sial, makhluk tersebut menghindar secepat ia muncul dan kembali bersembunyi. Milo melirik bagian _Cloth_ yang di gigitnya. Tidak retak, tentu saja, tapi ada sedikit bekas gesekan. Lecet, mungkin lebih tepat.

"Heh, jadi kekuatanmu bukan hanya di kecepatanmu saja toh?" Tapi harus Milo akui kecepatan ular ini merepotkan. Sangat merepotkan. Gerakannya bahkan lebih cepat darinya yang notabenenya adalah seorang Saint Emas.

"Kita harus mengatasi masalah kecepatannya itu." Kata Camus yang kini telah berada di sisi Milo. Milo memutar bola matanya.

"Ya, itu jelas sekali Balok Es. Pertanyaannya; Bagaimana? Kecepatannya itu bahkan melebihi kita yang mempunyai kecepatan cahaya."

"Itu karena dia fleksibel. Dia tidak punya tulang belakang." Jelas Camus.

"Lewati saja pelajaran sejarahnya, Pak." Gerutu Milo. "Apa rencanamu?"

"Hal paling dasar yang harus dilakukan saat melawan musuh yang lebih cepat darimu adalah; Menyudutkan musuh." Jelas Camus.

Milo menaikkan sebelah alis. "Oke, bisa kau gunakan kata-kata yang lebih simple?"

Camus menghela napas. "Maksudku adalah kita mempersempit ruang geraknya. Selama area geraknya masih luas, dia akan terus diuntungkan. Dia bebas melompat kesana kemari. Jadi, agar kita punya kesempatan menang kita harus menyudutkannya. Mempersempit ruang geraknya sehingga ia tak punya tempat atau celah untuk menghindar."

Milo mengangguk, setidaknya kurang lebih ia mengerti.

"Baiklah. Tapi hutan ini luas sekali. Kita berada di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan."

Itu benar. Sejauh mata memandang, hutan ini tampak tak berujung. Tidak ada jalan buntu atau tembok yang bisa digunakan untuk menyudutkan monster itu. Mereka pun tak diberi kesempatan untuk berpikir. Detik berikutnya ular tersebut muncul dari tanah di bawah mereka dan mereka pun dipaksa untuk menghindari ular bertanduk tersebut.

Milo mendecih. Ia ingin cepat-cepat membereskan ular satu ini. Mau tidak mau, ia harus memikirkan sebuah rencana, walaupun memikirkan strategi bukanlah bidangnya. Demi Athena, dia 'kan bukan Camus. Milo mendarat di salah satu pohon di hutan itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah ular itu tengah kehilangan jejaknya ataukah makhluk itu tengah menargetkan Camus sebagai mangsa barunya, yang jelas untuk saat ini ular itu tidak ada di dekatnya. Ia mulai mengetuk-ngetuk batang pohon, kebiasaan yang kadang ia lakukan jika ia sedang gusar atau bosan.

Memojokkan...

Setidaknya dari pengamatan Milo sendiri, hutan ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk menyudutkan atau memojokkan lawan. Banyak pohon, memang, tapi pohon-pohon saja tidak cukup. Tidak ada tembok tebal tanpa celah yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk menyudutkan sang ular. Hutan ini terlalu luas dan tampak seakan tak berujung. Milo mulai berpikir bahwa lebih baik ia kembali main petak umpet dengan sang ular dan berusaha memposisikan dirinya dalam posisi kucing yang mengejar tikus.

Satu-satunya tempat yang terpikir olehnya adalah gua tempat makhluk tersebut—

Tunggu... Gua?

Ah ya, dia ingat sekarang.

Ada gua. Gua tempat makhluk itu keluar tadi. Itu satu-satunya tempat di hutan ini yang memungkinkan mereka menjebak ular itu. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang dipertimbangkannya. Apakah gua itu berujung pada jalan buntu? Ataukah gua itu punya jalan keluar yang tembus ke tempat lain pada sisi seberang? Apakah gua itu cukup sempit sehingga ular itu tak bisa bebas bergerak atau malah luas dan tidak memberikan keuntungan sama sekali baginya dan Camus?

Seandainya Milo punya kesabaran yang cukup panjang seperti Aldebaran dan Mu, atau mungkin seperti Camus dan Shaka, dia pasti akan berpikir matang-matang dulu. Tapi nyatanya kesabaran yang ia miliki sudah terkuras habis karena ular tersebut. Karena sang _Cerastes_ tersebut. Ia lalu menuntun dirinya ke arah gua tadi. Saat gua itu telah dilihatnya, dari jauh, ia dapat melihat Camus. Masih menjadi tikus yang dikejar oleh ular, sang _Cerastes_. Namun, dari mimik dan raut wajah Camus yang kelewat tenang itu, Milo sadar si Balok Es itu punya rencana yang sama sepertinya.

Tepat saat ular itu menerjang, Camus telah berada tepat di depan gua. Camus dengan cekatan, menghindar. Ia menghindar, namun nyaris terkena taring Cerastes.

"Milo!"

'_Oh, dia menyadari keberadaanku toh.' _

Milo menyeringai ia lalu melompat ke depan gua, menyiapkan kuku merah kebanggaannya, dan...

"_Scarlet Needle!"_

Milo menembakkan jurus kebanggaannya. _Scarlet Needle _miliknya menerobos memasuki gua dan tak lama, terdengar suara desisan keras. Sangat keras dan memekakkan telinga, Milo berharap itu adalah desisan yang menandakan rasa sakit dan itu berarti serangannya sukses.

Hening.

"... Kita cek?" Tanya Milo.

"Ya."

Dan mereka memasuki gua itu. Begitu memasukinya, bau asam menyengat tercium oleh mereka. Mengetahui bau menyengat apa ini, mereka mempercepat langkah mereka dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka tiba di ujung gua. Apa yang mereka lihat, membuat mereka terkesiap.

Beberapa tumpukan mayat dengan kondisi mengenaskan ada di sana. Kuliat mereka robek sana-sini dan darah ada di mana-mana. Kini tahulah mereka bahwa orang-orang yang hilang itu bukan sekedar hilang melainkan menjadi mangsa sang Cerastes.

"Sial." Umpat Milo. "Makhluk itu sudah lama lepas di sini dan kita baru menyadarinya."

Camus mengerti kekesalan Milo. Mereka adalah para Saint. Tugas mereka adalah melindungi Bumi serta seluruh isinya. Ia dan Milo merasa gagal sebab beberapa korban jatuh karena kelalaian mereka, tapi kejadian ini tak bisa diapa-apakan lagi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, apa yang sudah rusak tak bisa diperbaiki. Camus melirik butiran debu di tanah – yang ia tebak adalah hasil dari mereka membunuh sang Ular Bertanduk – dan menghela napas. Misi mereka sudah berakhir.

"Kita harus laporkan ini pada Paus." Kata Camus sambil menepuk pundak Milo. Tangan sahabatnya tengah membentuk kepalan keras. Camus tahu sahabatnya tengah kesal. Emosi. Marah. Memaki diri malah, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Milo juga sadar akan hal ini dan dia juga mengangguk dan mereka keluar, meninggalkan gua itu untuk melaporkan hasil misi mereka pada Sri Paus.

Saat mereka keluar, tak satupun menyadari lima sosok bertudung tengah mengawasi mereka dari jauh.

* * *

"Mereka merebut buruanku."

Seorang wanita berkerudung jingga merengut, memanyunkan bibir tanda tidak senang seraya menatap kepergian kedua Saint Emas yang telah lama meninggalkan hutan.

"Kau kurang cepat, kak. Kau harus mengakui itu." Jawab seorang anak muda berkerudung merah marun dengan senyum jenaka terulas pada bibirnya.

Wanita berkerudung kuning memelototi pemuda berkerudung merah tersebut. "Aku tidak kurang cepat, kau yang menghentikanku untuk menghabisi buruanku."

Sang pemuda mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Hei, kalau itu tidak kulakukan, kita bisa terekspos. Kau tahu kalau keberadaan kita ini dianggap tidak ada lagi dan kita harus menjaga situasinya tetap seperti itu bukan? Lagipula, kau sudah menghabisi dua _Cerastes _lainnya."

Wanita tersebut mencibir, tapi tidak membantah.

"Sudahlah, setidaknya mereka menyelesaikan pekerjaan kita." Seorang gadis muda berkerudung hitam hinggap di dahan pohon dekat sang wanita berkerudung kuning. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang terkepang dibiarkan jatuh di sisi sebelah kanan. "Jadi kita tidak perlu repot-repot turun tangan."

"Aku tidak perduli, aku tidak suka buruanku di rebut." Ia menatap sang gadis berkerudung hitam. "Dan lagi, kenapa kau pakai jubah hitam? Itu bukan warna asramamu."

"Aku kan Putri Dewa Waktu. Aku tak terikat aturan." Jawab gadis berkerudung hitam dengan santai.

Sang pemuda berjubah merah yang sedaritadi diam memanyunkan bibir. "Rasanya tidak adil."

"Memang tidak, tapi kapan Marina mengikuti peraturan? Hari di mana dia akan mengikuti peraturan adalah hari di mana babi bisa terbang." Cibir wanita bertudung kuning tadi.

Marina, sang gadis bertudung hitam tertawa renyah dan ia membuka tudungnya, memperlihatkan sepasang manik belang. Kiri berwarna biru dan kanan berwarna emas. Ia berkulit pucat dengan semu merah muda di kedua pipinya, yang terlihat agak memerah karena udara dingin. Bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda pucat terlihat kering, sekali lagi karena udara dingin – atau mungkin juga karena dia kurang minum air dan hanya minum kopi panas akhir-akhir ini – dan rambut panjangnya yang terkepang jatuh sempurna di sisi sebelah kanannya.

"Aku tak suka terkekang aturan. Aku melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan."

Wanita bertudung kuning itu mendengus dan membuka pula tudung miliknya, memperlihatkan sosok wanita muda dengan rambut coklat _caramel_. Rambutnya pendek, nyaris menyentuh bahu. Kedua mata _Amethyst _miliknya menatap tajam ke arah Marina yang masih tersenyum jenaka.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang baru, tapi kuharap kamu tidak merepotkan orang lain dengan sikapmu yang semaunya itu."

Suara tawa kecil terdengar dari belakang Marina dan mereka bertiga berbalik untuk melihat siapa tamu yang mendatangi mereka.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, kakakku tak pernah merepotkan orang."

Marina tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tuh. Kau dengar adikku."

Orang baru yang muncul adalah gadis yang penampilannya identik dengan Marina. Rambut hitam yang sama. Mata belang yang sama. Kulit, bahkan warna bibirnya sama, tidak ada perbedaan sedikitpun dari mereka, kecuali tudung mereka – Maria bertudung putih – dan saat mereka mulai membuka suara. Suara Marina lebih tinggi dan keras daripada suara Maria yang agak rendah dan agak terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Dia adikmu, tentu ia membelamu." Sang pemuda bertudung merah berkata, membuka tudungnya pula, memperlihatkan senyum jenakanya. Rambut cokelat tembaga miliknya acak-acakan, terlihat seperti rambut orang yang baru bangun tidur beberapa menit yang lalu, tampak seperti rambut yang belum pernah bersentuhan dengan sisir atau memang sudah acak-acakan permanen. Mata merahnya bersinar jenaka dan tampak begitu inosen. Walaupun posturnya tegak dan berbadan bagus, ia tampak seperti anak kecil yang baru mengenal dunia sehari yang lalu.

"Diamlah, bocah." Ejek Marina.

Pemuda tersebut cemberut. "Aku bukan bocah, Marina. Aku lebih tua darimu."

"Sikapmu membuatmu terlihat seperti bocah, Rio."

"Sudah, sudah." Kata wanita berambut _caramel_ yang sedari tadi diam. "Kita sudah tidak ada urusan di sini, lebih baik kita kembali sebelum kita dilihat orang."

"Tidak ada yang akan datang ke sini lagi, Kallisto." Kata Marina, memutar bola matanya.

"Kita tidak bisa lengah, Marina. Kau jauh lebih muda dariku, turutilah perkataan orang yang lebih tua." Kata wanita itu, wanita bertudung kuning yang bernama Kallisto.

"Aku tidak mengikuti perkataan siapapun kecuali orang tuaku." Tandas gadis berjubah hitam tersebut.

"Oke, terserah. " Sanggah Rio sebelum Kallisto dan Marina memulai perang dunia ketiga. "Tapi Kallisto benar, kita harus kembali sekarang. Yang lainnya pasti menunggu kabar dari kita."

Maria menatap Marina, memintanya untuk jadi anak baik dan menurut saja. Karena diminta adiknya, Marina pun menurut.

"Iya, oke deh." Dan Marina lah yang pertama kali meninggalkan hutan itu, di susul oleh adiknya dan Rio sementara Kallisto masih berdiri di sana, tampak begitu tertegun.

"Ternyata... Usaha kita beberapa tahun yang lalu tidak cukup ya...?" Gumamnya. Lalu sekejap, ia menghilang, mengikuti ketiga temannya meninggalkan hutan itu.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan, ruangan tersembunyi yang berada di _Pope's Chamber_, seorang gadis berambut putih bersih bagai salju, duduk di atas kursi, memainkan krayon dalam genggamannya dan mulai menggambar pada kertas kosong di atas mejanya. Dalam ruangan itu, kertas-kertas lain berserakan. Semua kertas itu terisi gambar. Namun, Sayang, gambar-gambar itu bukanlah sekedar gambar yang iseng dibuat oleh sang gadis kecil.

Gadis bereambut salju tersebut tengah menggambar sang Ular Bertanduk, juga dua orang Saint Emas yang melawannya. Sebelah matanya tertutupi oleh _eyepatch _dan sebelah matanya berwarna biru. Biru seperti _sapphire_, seperti warna mata sang Saint Aquarius.

Gadis itu meamandangi gambar yang telah di buatnya, lama ia memandangi hasil karyanya itu sebelum mulutnya mulai bergerak.

"Sudah waktunya..."

_To be Continued._

* * *

**Pojok Rant**

Re-write again :v mohon maafkan author ini. Setelah membaca karya Putri Poseidon ini, entah kenapa rasanya terlalu banyak _plotholes_ yang author ciptakan sehingga author memutuskan bahwa cerita ini memang musti di tulis ulang. Beberapa karakternya pun sedang author rombak, termasuk –terutama – pemeran utamanya sendiri, si Sophie. Saya harap para _readers_ maklum saja dengan keputusan saya #ndasmu dan menikmati cerita yang sudah saya revisi ini #ndasmu2 dan saya mohon juga pendapat pembaca lewat kotak review :3

* * *

**Pojok Monster**

_Cerastes_

Cerastes adalah mahkluk dalam mitologi Yunani, yaitu ular bertanduk yang tidak punya tulang belakang. Ada beberapa mitos yang mengatakan ia punya empat tanduk kecil dan ada juga yang mengatakan ia punya sepasang tanduk domba yang besar (author menggunakan ide tanduk domba karena lebih mengintimidasi). Tanduk-tanduk itu biasa digunakan untuk mengecoh mangsanya. Cerastes sering bersembunyi dalam tanah di padang pasir dan hanya menyisakan tanduknya di permukaan tanah/pasir untuk mengecoh mangsanya dan saat mangsanya mendekat, mereka akan langsung menerkamnya.

* * *

Cukup sampai di sini, sampai jumpa di chapter depan

Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan/typo yang mengganggu


	3. Two - II

**Disclaimer:**

Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami

OCs © Author Gianti-Faith

* * *

**Summary**

"Para Half Bloods masih hidup. Mereka masih berkeliaran di sekitar kita seperti para Saint, prajurit Athena. Mereka bersembunyi, tidak memberikan identitas kepada siapapun karena tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya. Namun saat para Titan mulai bangun, mereka sadar bahwa mereka kini tidak bisa bertindak sendirian saja. Mereka butuh bantuan. Dan hanya Dewi Athena dan prajuritnya yang bisa memberi mereka bantuan itu."

**Other Author OCs:**

Shizen Areleous: **Shimmer Caca**

Ara Thea: **Neo Tsukirin Matsushima29**

Ringo: **Neo Tsukirin Matsushima29**

* * *

_Gianti-Faith Present:_

**Halfbloods: Titan's War**

_Pluviophile – II_

**Penyerangan Dadakan**

* * *

"_If you are in difficulties with a book, try the element of surprise: attack it at an hour when it isn't expecting it."_

—_**H. G. Wells**_

* * *

"Kau yakin kita bisa mempercayai mereka?"

Mereka terus berdebat dan Kallisto sudah lelah mendengarnya. Jarinya memutar-mutar gelang yang ia lepas dari pergelangan tangannya. Gelang tersebut ia gunakan sebagai penghilang rasa bosan karena perdebatan yang tak kunjung berhenti ini. Kallisto pribadi, tidak terlalu suka perdebatan semacam ini. Kedua belah pihak punya poin yang _valid_. Tidak ada yang benar dan tidak ada yang salah, baik sisi Pro maupun Kontra, dua-duanya punya poin dan alasan yang bagus dan Kallisto tidak terlalu suka mengikuti perdebatan yang terlihat seri dan tak ada penyelesaian macam ini.

Ia mengabaikan Rio yang berdiri di belakangnya dan tengah melemparkannya tatapan yang menyerukan 'Lakukanlah sesuatu!' dan terus memainkan gelangnya.

"Kau harus mengakui bahwa kali ini kita tak bisa bergerak sendiri," Seorang pria bertudung merah putih yang duduk di ujung meja kayu panjang yang memuat 42 kursi – yang semuanya terisi penuh – berbicara dengan nada yang tak terdengar berwibawa sedikitpun. Suaranya terdengar malas dan tak tertarik untuk membahas permasalahan ini lebih lanjut, namun juga tersirat penekanan yang menyatakan bahwa keputusannya sudah bulat dan tak bisa di ganggu gugat. "Dari semua Dewa yang ada, hanya Athena yang setidaknya bisa kita percayai dibandingkan dewa-dewi lain."

Seorang pria berkerudung merah mendengus. "Oh ya, tentu, mari kita percayai para Dewa-Dewi yang sudah menerlantarkan dan membiarkan kita mati bertahun-tahun yang lalu." Cemoohnya. "Aku tidak percaya satupun dari mereka dan sejujurnya? Aku tidak perduli kalau para Titan mau menghancurkan mereka. _Good riddance actually._"

Marina menopang dagunya, tampak bosan dengan perdebatan yang penuh dengan perkataan dan caci maki yang sama. Dia tidak ikut ambil bagian tentu saja, ayahnya orang yang baik dan dia tidak punya satupun alasan untuk membenci ayahnya. Ia melirik Maria, adik kembarnya yang sedaritadi diam saja dan mendengarkan. Marina mendengus, heran kenapa Maria bisa tahan berdiri berlama-lama mendengarkan perdebatan tak berujung ini. Ia menarik ujung baju Maria, membuat sang adik melirik ke arahnya.

_Mau tukaran?_ Katanya tanpa suara, hanya sekedar menggerakkan bibir. Maria tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. Marina kembali berbalik dan kembali – pura-pura – memperhatikan rapat. Sekali-kali ia menerawang keluar jendela.

"Ah... Aku ingin main dengan Sophie-_chan_..."

* * *

Sophie mendadak bersin tanpa alasan.

"Dingin?" Tanya Milo sembari memberikan apel padanya. Sophie menerima apel itu setelah menggosok hidungnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Tidak. Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku." Jawabnya.

"Pasti tentang hal yang jelek." Kata Ingvalt sambil terkekeh, mengacak-acak rambut adiknya yang memang sudah berantakan itu. Sophie merengut tak suka. Rambutnya sudah berantakan, Ingvalt tak perlu membuat rambutnya lebih berantakan lagi.

"Oh, diamlah." Kata Sophie sambil menggembungkan pipi. Ingvalt terkekeh dan menjauhkan tangannya.

"Dasar anak kecil."

"Biarkan saja. Memang masih kecil kan?" balas Sophie sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Milo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku kakak beradik itu. Kelakuan kakak beradik normal pada umumnya, memang, tapi menarik untuk dilihat. Remaja laki-laki berambut cokelat itu duduk di bangku kayu, adiknya duduk di sebelahnya. Keduanya memakan apel pemberian sang Kalajengking Emas. Milo sendiri, duduk menikmati apelnya sambil menceritakan misinya dan Camus kemarin.

"Keren. Ular itu pasti lincah sekali." Kata Ingvalt.

"Ia tidak punya tulang belakang." Kata Milo sambil menggigit apelnya. "Lebih tepatnya, ketimbang lincah, dia fleksibel."

"Apa bedanya lincah dan fleksibel?" Tanya Sophie penasaran.

"Itu, sulit di jelaskan." Jawab Milo. "Kau akan tahu saat kau sudah cukup besar."

Ingvalt mencibir. "Semua orang dewasa selalu bilang begitu saat anak-anak menanyakan hal yang sulit di jawab."

Milo hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan jujur Ingvalt. Mereka hanya selisih satu tahun dan hubungan mereka cukup baik. Masalahnya Ingvalt orang yang sarkastik. Terkadang tentu saja. Biasanya remaja berambut coklat itu lebih banyak diam dan mengurusi urusannya sendiri, tapi jika ia di usik atau kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal maka mulut tajamnya akan menusuk hatimu dengan puluhan bahkan ratusan sarkasme yang mampu membuatmu mati kutu. Karena itulah, walau mereka akrab, Milo lebih nyaman dengan Camus. Dengan Ingvalt, Milo harus hati-hati dengan perkataannya. Dengan Camus ia tenang-tenang saja.

"Itu taktik orang dewasa untuk menghindari percakapan yang tak boleh di dengar oleh anak di bawah umur."

Lagi-lagi Ingvalt mencibir. "Kau berbicara seolah jarak umur kita jauh."

"Aku berbicara pada adikmu. Lagipula harus kau akui bahwa kata-kataku benar."

"Ya? Taktik itu murahan."

Milo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti mengusik Ingvalt, tidak mau mendengar sindiran menusuk dari remaja satu ini. Serius. Dia hanya ramah pada orang-orang yang ia anggap dekat, seperti keluarganya. Sisanya? Kalau bukan didiamkan atau di anggap patung, berarti sindiran habis-habisan.

"Tapi jujur, aku iri." Kata Ingvalt tiba-tiba. "Aku ingin bisa melakukan aksi-aksi seperti kalian." Suara temannya itu terdengar datar. Pelan. Milo tahu ia berkata jujur.

"Kau sedang tidak sehat." Kata Milo. "Utamakan dulu kesehatanmu."

Ingvalt memutar bola matanya. "Kau mulai terdengar seperti Irina."

"Hei, aku hanya peduli." Kata Milo sambil mengangkat bahu. "Irina juga begitu."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu." Kata Ingvalt acuh tak acuh. "Omong-omong, kau bilang kau harus kembali ke Sanctuary bukan?"

"Ah benar." Milo lantas berdiri, menghabiskan apel dalam genggamannya.

"Sudah mau pergi?" Tanya Sophie.

"Begitulah. Aku akan mengunjungi kalian lagi." Kata Milo dan ia pergi.

"Ia tampak sibuk." Kata Sophie yang sejak tadi tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ia sibuk memakan apelnya dan ia tak terbiasa bersuara saat sedang melahap makanannya. Walaupun itu hanyalah sebuah apel.

"Kita juga akan sibuk." Jawab Ingvalt. Apel di tangannya sudah habis daritadi. Ia duduk menemani adiknya.

"Apa keadaannya seburuk itu?" Tanya Sophie, menghabiskan apelnya.

"Entah." Jawab Ingvalt. "Tapi aku tahu salah satu dari petinggi akan menyerahkan gulungan pada salah satu Saint."

"Gulungan?"

"Penawaran." Ralat Ingvalt. "Pihak kita sudah memutuskan untuk membentuk aliansi. Walau terpaksa."

* * *

Milo melewati desa Rodorio. Desa itu ramai seperti biasa. Perempuan-perempuan paruh baya atau yang sudah berkeluarga sibuk di pasar membeli bahan untuk makan siang nanti – atau makan malam – sekelompok anak laki-laki sedang bermain lempar bola dan ada sepasang anak perempuan yang tengah menggambar pada tembok dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Singkat kata, desa itu damai dan itu membuatnya bangga sebagai Saint Athena karena itu berarti dia telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Ia terdiam. Kejadian kemarin masih membekas di otaknya, terutama gundukan mayat yang mereka temukan. Ia tidak bisa tidak berpikir bahwa itu disebabkan oleh kelalaian mereka. Walaupun Camus berkata bahwa mereka sudah melakukan yang terbaik tapi ia tidak bisa tidak merasa bersalah. Tapi, itu semua sudah terjadi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Apa yang terjadi tak bia diapa-apakan lagi.

Milo menggaruk kepalanya, frustasi. Perasaan yang berhasil ia sembunyikan dari dua kakak beradik tadi. Tidak tahan, ia memutuskan untuk pratoli beberapa saat sebelum kembali ke Sanctuary. Namun, tak memperhatikan kemana ia pergi, ia menabrak seseorang. Orang itu, pembaca sekalian, bertudung. Wajahnya tak kelihatan, di tutupi oleh tudung merah dari jubah berwarna merahnya.

"Maaf." Kata sosok bertudung itu. Milo hendak berkata bahwa itu tidak masalah namun, dengan cepat dan cekatan, sosok bertudung itu melewatinya dan – entah bagaimana – menyelipkan sebuah gulungan pada tangan sang Kalajengking Emas dan, sebelum pergi, ia membisikkan pesan. Suara yang rendah dan tak bernada juga lirih terdengar jelas oleh Milo.

"Berikan itu pada pemimpinmu."

Dan begitu saja, sosok itu berbaur dan menghilang dalam kerumunan, bahkan sebelum Milo sempat berbalik untuk menghentikannya.

"Apa-apaan—"

Milo melirik gulungan dalam genggamannya. Kertas gulungan itu tampak tua. Sudah berwarna kekuningan dengan bercak-bercak cokelat dan terikat oleh pita merah. Kertas itu lusuh dan terlihat mudah robek.

"Gulungan apa ini...? Siapa yang tadi itu...?

Dan masih banyak pertanyaan lagi yang memenuhi pikiran Milo. Sangat banyak lebih tepatnya, sayangnya, sosok yang menyebabkan munculnya pertanyaan itu sudah menghilang dan Milo tahu ia tak akan mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa.

Setidaknya tidak hingga ia memberikan gulungan itu pada Sri Paus.

* * *

Di sisi lain, sosok barusan telah menghilang ke dalam sebuah gang sempit yang tidak jauh dari pasar. Gang itu gelap dan tampak angker sehingga tak banyak orang berlalu lalang di situ. Sosok itu membuka tudungnya. Rambut cokelat susu panjang tergerai hingga lututnya. Poninya panjang dan hampir menutupi mata namun sosok itu – yang adalah seorang gadis remaja – tampak tak peduli. Mata hijaunya setengah tertutup. Dia mengantuk. Tapi memang hanya ekspresi mengantuk dan bosan lah yang selalu terlihat pada wajah bulat dengan pipi agak _chubby_ itu. Ia menggosok mata lalu menguap.

"Ck. Kau jangan lengah begitu."

Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata lalu melihat sosok lain bertudung. Ia mengenakan tudung berwarna merah muda. Rambutnya abu dan pendek seleher. Wajahnya cantik tapi ekspresinya yang tengah merengut itu membuatnya tampak seperti anak kecil yang siap dicubit pipinya. Bibirnya kemerah-merahan, warna alami dari sananya. Kulitnya putih seperti boneka porselen dan matanya berwarna _amber_. Kalau saja ekspresi wajahnya dan gerakan tubuhnya anggun, pasti banyak yang akan mengira ia seorang putri.

"Scarlett." Jawab gadis berambut cokelat tadi.

"Kau lengah. Bersyukurlah aku tidak berniat untuk main-main dan jatuh di atas badanmu." Sindirnya. "Jadi, bagaimana perkejaanmu, Atlanta?"

Gadis bermata _emerald_,Atlanta, hanya diam. Memandangi rekannya itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Apa?" Sergah Scarlett.

"... Kau pakai juga jubah itu."

Wajah Scarlett sontak memerah karena amarah dan rasa malu. Atlanta memang blak-blakan dan suka menyebutka fakta tidak penting di saat yang tidak pas. Dan dari semua hal yang harus ia sebutkan kenapa harus ia singgung jubah merah muda yang membuatnya terlihat tolol ini?

"Tutup mulutmu! Demi Tartarus..." Scarlett berusaha menahan amarah. "Aku kalah taruhan dengan Daniel."

"Ah. Taruhan tentang Marina yang tidak akan kabur dari hukumannya kemarin? Harusnya kau tahu gadis itu tidak bisa tenang."

Scarlett menggertakkan gigi. Cara bicara Atlanta sangatlah lambat dan rasanya sudah sejam lalu ia mengucapkan kata awal kalimat itu dan jujur, caranya berbicara membuat Scarlett ikut mengantuk. Nada monoton tanpa nada dan lemas itu? Siapapun akan ikut lemas dan ngantuk mendengarnya.

"Lagian..." Atlanta terdiam lama. "..."

"Apa? Jangan membuang waktuku."

"Kau terlihat... Seperti boneka porselen. Jubah itu cocok untukmu."

Oh Demi Hades bisakah ia tampar gadis lemah ini sekarang? Oho, tapi pembaca, Atlanta jauh dari kata lemah. Sangat jauh.

"Diam. Aku bersumpah jika kau tidak diam..."

Atlanta mengangkat kedua tangan. "Tugas sudah beres, terima kasih kembali. Ayo pulang. Aku mengantuk." Dan Atlanta pergi begitu saja. Scarlett menggerutu.

"Demi Tuhan kenapa ia hanya sigap saat menyangkut tidur?"

* * *

Sophie menyesali keputusannya. Tidak, ia berharap ia bukanlah orang yang cepat bosan, atau berharap markas utama tidak membuat dirinya bosan. Tapi nyatanya itulah yang terjadi. Ia berpisah jalan dengan ketiga kakaknya karena ingin mencari buku di perpustakaan terdekat. Kakaknya membiarkannya, toh, mereka tak pernah memperlakukan Sophie seperti anak kecil dan Sophie sudah cukup besar untuk tahu bahwa ia harus pulang sebelum senja.

Namun, jalan-jalannya yang awalnya aman-aman saja berujung menjadi medan pertempuran. Saat ia sedang berjalan ke arah perpustakaan, melewati desa yang masih ramai dengan orang-orang yang melakukan berbagai kegiatan, ia mendengar ledekan.

Ledakan itu tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri kini, tidak jauh dari pusat kota. Matanya melebar, terbelalak, namun ia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi karena tak lama tiga sosok raksasa muncul tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ketiga mahkluk itu, menurut Sophie, jelek. Sangat jelek dan tampak menjijikkan. Tiga raksasa berbadan besar dengan mata yang hanya satu mengenakan pakaian lusuh penuh lendir – menjijikkan, aku tahu – dan mengayunkan pentungan sebesar gunung di tangan mereka.

Cyclops.

Mahkluk dalam mitologi Yunani. Raksasa bermata satu yang dahulu merupakan keturunan Kronos sang titan waktu. Mereka membuat senjata Zeus saat Zeus menjanjikan kebebasan bagi mereka dari Tartarus. Oh tapi ini bukan waktunya untuk pelajaran Mitologi Yunani.

Sophie memekik tertahan. Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Mengikuti insting, ia bergerak menjauh dari kerumunan, tahu dalam waktu dekat angin akan meniup aroma tubuhnya dan ketiga Cyclops itu akan mengikutinya begitu aromanya – yang mungkin tercium seperti wangi stik panggang bagi mereka – tercium oleh mereka.

Dan terkaannya terbukti, tidak sampai satu menit.

* * *

Milo tiba di ruangan Sri Paus. Ia telah memberikan gulungan tersebut dan masih berlutut satu kata, menunggu sang Petinggi Sanctuary untuk membaca gulungan tersebut sampai selesai. Tak lama kemudian, pria besar berjubah putih dengan helm emas itu menutup gulungannya. Milo tak bisa menebak ekspresinya di balik topeng itu, beliau juga tidak bergerak banyak untuk membiarkan Milo membaca gerak-geriknya.

Sebenarnya, ia sudah agak lama tiba di kuilnya namun ia masih ragu. Haruskah ia menyerahkan gulungan itu? Dan tentu saja saat bingung, Camus lah tempatnya berdiskusi. Mereka tak membuka gulungan itu tentu saja, karena gulungan tersebut ditujukkan langsung kepada Sri Paus. Milo nekat mencoba membukanya namun entah kenapa pita tersebut tak bisa dibuka.

"Pasti sihir."

Dan begitulah. Gulungan itu tak bisa dibuka oleh mereka dan mereka mengkhawatirkan jebakan dan khawatir jebakan itu membahayakan Sri Paus. Tetapi mengikuti kata Si Bijak Camus, Milo memberikan gulungan itu dengan pikiran jika itu jebakan ia dan Saint Emas lain akan langsung bertindak.

Gulungan itu, tak bisa dibuka oleh Milo dan Camus, namun Sri Paus dengan mudahnya membuka gulungan itu.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa sejauh ini dan beliau sudah selesai membaca gulungan itu. Milo sama sekali tidak bisa menebak entah isi gulungan itu baik atau buruk.

"Sri Paus, boleh saya tahu apa isi gulungan itu?" Tanya Milo yang akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan yang telah berada di ujung lidahnya.

Sri Paus terdiam sejenak, menatap Milo yang tengah berlutut di hadapannya. Ia mendesah sejenak sebelum bangkit dari singgasananya.

"Milo, kumpulkan semua Saint Emas di sini. Ada hal penting yang harus kuberitahu kepada kalian."

Milo mengerutkan kening tapi tidak membantah.

"Baik."

Ia berdiri, hendak berbalik untuk melakukan sesuai perintah Sang Paus, namun tiba-tiba, pintu masuk _Papacy _terbuka dan seorang prajurit Sanctuary masuk. Ia tampak panik. Milo merasakan firasat buruk.

"S-S-Sri Paus!" Prajurit itu berlutut dengan ceroboh di hadapan sang Paus, ia tampak kehabisan napas, seakan ia sudah berlari beribu-ribu mil untuk menemui Sri Paus. "G-Gawat! D-Desa—Desa—"

Oke, firasat buruk Milo semakin menjadi-jadi saja. Ia berbalik untuk menatap prajurit yang tengah berlutut dan panik itu. Air muka prajurit itu tidak menandakan sesuatu yang bagus.

"Ada apa? Bicara yang jelas." Desak Milo.

"Desa Rodorio, Tuan! Desa itu di serang monster!"

"Apa?!" Milo tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia merasa seperti dihantam sesuatu yang keras saat sang prajurit memberitahunya berita itu, karena ia baru saja dari desa itu beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Monster?" Sri Paus sendiri menegang, ia – walau tak terlihat jelas karena topeng yang menutupi wajahnya itu – menatap sang prajurit.

"Iya Tuan! Monster—Cyclops—"

Sri Paus mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat agar prajurit itu berhenti berbicara. Sedikit banyak, ia mengerti apa yang terjadi dan sepertinya sang Sri Paus harus menunda penjelasan yang ingin ia berikan kepada sembilan Saint terkuatnya. Karena keselamatan orang-orang awam jauh lebih mendesak.

"Milo, amankan Desa Rodorio! Bawa Camus, Aiolia dan Shura bersamamu!"

Milo tak perlu berpikir dua kali.

"Siap!"

* * *

Sementara itu, pahlawan kecil kita, pembaca, sedang berusaha menjauhkan para Cyclops dari desa. Gadis kecil bersurai biru itu berlari sekencang mungkin, sejauh kakinya bisa membawanya dan setidaknya, ia berhasil berlari hingga hutan sebelah utara desa. Gadis itu berhenti, memegangn batang pohon terdekat dan menarik napas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena berlari dan itu sama sekali bukan hal yang bagus. Cyclops itu sudah kehilangannnya, namun Sophie tahu tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menemukannya karena baunya pasti akan memancing mereka ke sini.

Sophie melihat sekelilingnya. Ia mengutuk dirinya karena tak membawa senjata, karena ia tak menyangka bahwa monster akan masuk ke area ini. Lagipula, senjata untuknya belum selesai dibuatkan oleh Fana dan dia juga tidak melihat perlunya membawa pisau kecil atau semacamnya karena ia tadinya hanya berniat untuk jalan-jalan.

"...Sekarang apa?" Gumamnya. Hutan sepi dan tidak ada senjata atau apapun yang bisa dijadikan senjata, buruknya lagi, Sophie sudah lelah dan kakinya gemetaran karena berlari dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Sophie berpikir untuk mencari tempat persembunyian, setidaknya sampai dirinya aman, lagipula para Cyclops itu tidak akan kembali ke desa karena dirinya masih di sekitar sini.

_Sembunyi dulu, baru pikirkan selanjutnya nanti_. Pikirnya begitu, namun sayangnya, para Cyclops tidak membiarkan itu terjadi.

Mendadak, Sophie merasakan tanah yang dipijaknya bergetar, begitu juga pepohonan di sekitarnya.

"Oh, sial." Umpatnya. Ia berbalik dan melihat tiga raksasa bermata satu yang sangat jelek itu berlari ke arahnya, masing-masing membawa pentungan yang mirip pemukul bisbol dari besi yang pastinya akan sakit jika benda berbahaya itu menghantam seseorang. Sophie mencoba tenang. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia ingat penglihatan Cyclops tidak begitu bagus karena matanya hanya satu, tapi pendengaran mereka sangat tajam, begitu juga indera penciuman mereka. Perlahan, Sophie mundur dan menempel pada pohon, meninggalkan baunya di sana lalu ia berlari kecil – berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara – dan pindah ke pohon lain untuk meninggalkan baunya.

"Ke sini!" Teriak satu Cyclops dengan suara menggelegar. Sophie menelan ludah, entah karena takut atau jijik melihat saat berbicara, mulut Cyclops itu penuh air liur. Menjijikkan. "Demigod di sini!"

Sophie melihat para Cyclops berkumpul di pohon yang dipegangnya tadi dan mereka mengendus-endus macam anjing polisi yang mencium bau pelaku dari Tempat Kejadian Perkara.

"Hah? Bukan bodoh! Baunya ada di sana!"

Sophie bersusah payah menahan pekikkannya saat salah satu Cyclops – satu-satunya yang punya rambut diantara mereka bertiga – menunjuk ke tempatnya tengah berdiri.

"Bukan bodoh! Di sana!"

Satu Cyclops lagi – yang mengenakan helm macam helm tentara di kepalanya – menunjuk pada pohon kedua yang tadi ditandainya. Ya, bahkan anak kecil seperti Sophie tahu bahwa Cyclops itu tidak punya otak dalam kepala yang kelewat besar itu, pembaca. Kalian setuju denganku kan? Kan?

Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan.

Sadar bahwa rencananya untuk mengecoh mereka lumayan sukses, Sophie perlahan mundur. Mundur. Mencoba menjauh dari mereka. Namun sayang, sepertinya alam semesta punya hobi untuk membuat segalanya sulit bagi gadis _Pluviophile _kita ini. Sophie lupa bahwa kakinya masih gemetaran dan sedang tak bertenaga jadi saat ia berniat berbalik untuk melarikan diri, ia terjatuh – entah karena tanah yang licin atau karena kakinya yang tak bertenaga – dan mengeluarkan suara pekikan yang cukup keras untuk di dengar ketiga Cyclops itu.

Serentak, ketiga Cyclops yang tadinya berkelahi, bertengkar seperti anak kecil yang memperebutkan permen, menoleh ke arah Sophie dan serentak, mereka berteriak.

"Di sana!"

Kali ini, Sophie berpikir, tamat sudah riwayatnya. Kakinya tidak bertenaga untuk berdiri apalagi berlari dan merangkakpun, tidak akan bisa membawanya kabur dari tiga raksasa yang kelaparan itu. Saat ia merasa akhirnya sudah dekatlah alam semesta memutuskan untuk menolong gadis malang itu.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Dua senjata tajam kecil pendekat yang tampak seperti jarum, melesat cepat dan tertancap pada mata dua Cyclops itu.

"AARRGH!"

"Ap—!"

Belum sempat Cyclops botak yang tak berambut atau berhelm itu bereaksi, sesuatu – atau lebih tepatnya seseorang, mendarat di atas kepalanya. Tanpa menunggu reaksi apapun lagi dari Cyclops botak itu seseorang itu menancapkan pisau kecil pada mata besar sang Cyclops, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan dan sosok itu turun dari kepala mahkluk malang itu.

"Hampir saja."

Sophie mendongak. Seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi dan langsing berdiri di hadapannya. Kulit gadis itu pucat, hampir sepucat mayat, membuatnya tampak seperti orang penyakitan. Matanya berwarna hijau dengan sedikit biru dan tampak begitu dalam dan tenang, entah apa yang tersembunyi di balik kedua mata mistis itu. Rambut hitamnya tergerai hingga pinggangnya dan gadis itu mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam. Ia berjongkok agar tingginya setara dengan Sophie.

"Baik-baik saja?"

Sophie mengangguk pelan. Masih mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Hanya satu hal yang langsung dicernanya, setidaknya.

Ia masih hidup.

"Baguslah, Sophie. Duh, kau ini memang magnetnya masalah yah?"

Sophie tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih, Ixy." Gadis yang Sophie panggil Ixy itu, nama lengkapnya Ixpellia. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan Sophie menyambut bantuan itu dan dia berdiri.

"Nah, sekarang..."

Ixy berbalik, menatap tiga Cyclops yang masih menggeram, entah itu geraman murka atau kesakitan, yang jelas mereka tidak sedang dalam mood untuk beramah-tamah atau memaafkan Ixy karena membutakan mata mereka. Ixy menyeringai.

"Saatnya pesta pora."

_To be Continued..._

* * *

**Pojok Rant**

Update XD wkwkwk akhirnya Chapter dua jadi juga~ Walau gak sepanjang chapter sebelumnya. Soalnya di draft yang author bikin juga pendek sih. Cuman lima scene (yang sebelumnya ada tujuh dengan beberapa perubahan). Jadi, kita berkenalan dengan karakter baru lagi, dan ada hint bagi yang belum pernah membaca versi sebelumnya tentang mahkluk apa Sophie dkk itu XD #plak ah dan maaf para Saint tercinta kita munculnya dikit =_=" soalnya adegan _action_ mereka baru ada di chapter berikutnya sih. Lagipula ini sebenarnya cuman chapter penuh dengan perkenalan dan agak santai (Santai?!) Eniwei, terima kasih untuk para pembaca dan juga untuk yang sudah review :3

**Pojok Monster**

_Cyclops_

Cyclops adalah mahkluk/raksasa bermata satu. Ada beberapa versi kisah yang memasukkan Cyclops sebagai salah satu tokohnya. Penulis Hesiod mengatakan bahwa Cyclops itu merupakan tiga putra Uranus dan Gaea. Mereka dilemparkan ke Tartarus tapi dilepaskan oleh Zeus selama penggulingan Kronos. Ketiga Cyclops tersebut bernama Bronter, Steropes dan Arges (tapi tiga Cyclops dalam chapter ini bukanlah mereka). Mereka juga yang membuat petir dan guntur Zeus, helm Hades dan trisula Poseidon. Ada juga kisah yang menyatakan Cyclops melayani Hephaestus di bengkel tempanya. Dalam versi ini, Cyclops merupakan pandai besi yang menyalakan api vulkanik dimana Hephaestus membuat baju besi untuk para dewa dan dewi, contohnya panah dan busur Artemis yang diberikan oleh Zeus merupakan hasil tempaan Cyclops. Tradisi lain menganggap Cyclops merupakn sebuah suku dari Thrace yang dinamakan sesuai nama raja mereka yang membangun tembok Cyclopean, tapi tentu saja versi paling terkenal adala dari kisah Odyssey tentang Cyclops bernama Polyphemus.

**Pojok Senjata**

_Emei Piercers/Emeici_

Yak, ini adalah penjelasan tentang dua buah senjata yang mirip jarum yang digunakan oleh Ixy. _Emei Piercers_/Belati Emei atau Emeici adalah senjata berupa batang besi dengan bilah tajam kecil pada kedua ujungnya (makanya author bilang mirip jarum XD ). Senjata ini dilengkapi cincin pada bagian tengahnya supaya lebih mudah dipegang.

**Pojok Reply**

**#Neo TsukiRin Marsushima29**

Gianti: Yay! *nari2 gak jelas*  
Sophie: ... *malu lihat kelakuan authornya*  
Milo: Oh jelas dong gue keren! *nyengir PD*  
Gianti: Makasih atas dukungannya Rin XD kami akan selalu semangat! *semangat 45*  
Sophie: Err... terima kasih atas reviewnya... ^^;

* * *

Cukup sampai di sini, sampai jumpa di chapter depan

Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan/typo yang mengganggu


	4. Three - III

**Disclaimer:**

Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami

OCs © Author Gianti-Faith

* * *

**Summary**

"Para Half Bloods masih hidup. Mereka masih berkeliaran di sekitar kita seperti para Saint, prajurit Athena. Mereka bersembunyi, tidak memberikan identitas kepada siapapun karena tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya. Namun saat para Titan mulai bangun, mereka sadar bahwa mereka kini tidak bisa bertindak sendirian saja. Mereka butuh bantuan. Dan hanya Dewi Athena dan prajuritnya yang bisa memberi mereka bantuan itu."

**Other Author OCs:**

Shizen Areleous: **Shimmer Caca**

Ara Thea: **Neo Tsukirin Matsushima29**

Ringo: **Neo Tsukirin Matsushima29**

* * *

_Gianti-Faith Present:_

**Halfbloods: Titan's War**

_Oblivion – III_

**Aliansi**

* * *

"_Today's opponents can be your allies tomorrow. And today's allies can be tomorrow's opponents." _

― **_Suzy Kassem, Rise Up and Salute the Sun: The Writings of Suzy Kassem_**

* * *

Sebenarnya bahaya yang mengancam desa Rodorio tidak berhenti hingga tiga Cyclops burung dengan wajah dan badan manusia – kecuali sayap dan kakinya – berterbangan dan menyerang orang-orang di desa itu. Untung saja para ksatria berjubah emas telah berada di tempat, tepat pada saat penyerangan terjadi. Milo, Camus, Aiolia dan Shura.

"_Excalibur!_"

Tebasan pedang suci milik Capricorn Shura menebas beberapa dari kawanan monster perempuan tersebut. Monster yang dinamakan Harpi, dalam mitologi Yunani. Monster burung wanita yang diciptakan untuk menghukum raja Phineas. Shura, dengan cekatan dan sigap, segera menolong beberapa warga yang hampir jadi mangsa para Harpi dan bergegas membawa mereka ke temoat aman yang lumayan jauh dari kekacauan.

"_Lightning Plasma!"_

Pukulan cahaya sang Singa Emas, dalam sekejap, menghancurkan para Harpi. Mereka kini hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan debu keemasan, tipikal hal yang terjadi setiap kali monster dihancurkan. Namun, pikirnya, ini terasa tak ada gunanya. Para harpi terus berdatangan dan jumlahnya tidak berkurang, bertambah malah, seolah-olah mereka berkembang biak setiap kali dikalahkan.

"Ini tak ada habisnya." Geram Milo.

Para Harpi masih mengudara. Jumlah mereka masih sangat banyak dan tidak ada tanda-tanda jumlah mereka bakal berkurang. Entah darimana pasukan sebanyak ini datang dan, menurut Milo, ini sedikit tidak wajar. Lagipula, sejak kapan Harpy memangsa manusia? Seingatnya Harpy hanya tertarik pada daging-daging mentah atau hal-hal semacam itu. Tapi ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal itu.

"Milo, penduduk lain sudah di evakuasi?"

Milo terlonjak kaget dan mendadak, konsentrasinya buyar. Suara itu, suara perempuan yang soprano dan terdengar agak lembut itu menyentaknya. Ia menoleh. Gadis itu berambut merah. Merah menyala dan panjang, seperti benang merah yang banyak jumlahnya. Kulitnya putih dan mulus, mata hijaunya berkonsentrasi pada Harpi yang berterbangan di udara, sesekali melirik Milo untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Milo? Kau belum menjawabku." Desak perempuan itu.

Ah.

"Sudah. Para Saint Perak sudah melakukan tugas mereka. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Shizen?"

Gadis itu, Shizen, menoleh menatapnya.

"Sri Paus memintaku ke sini. Misi dadakan."

"Oke dan... Kau sudah diberi cloth?" Ia memandangi Shizen yang telah mengenakan cloth miliknya.

"Sudah kubilang. Dadakan."

"Oh baiklah."

Dan pembicaraan mereka berakhir di sana karena jumlah monster yang datang terus bertambah. Milo semakin bertanya-tanya darimana pasukan sebesar ini datang.

* * *

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu... Kau akan bertarung seperti ini?!"

Sophie menjerit panik sambil meremas jubah Ixpellia sekuat tenaga. Pasalnya mereka sedang berpindah dari satu pohon ke pohon lain untuk menghindari amukan dari tiga Clycops buta yang tengah menggila.

Sudah jelas Ixpellia – Ixy, memperburuk keadaan. Dia memang selalu begitu.

"Tentu saja. Memang kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu di sana dalam keadaan tidak aman?"

Itu masuk akal, jika Ixy meninggalkan Sophie, bisa jadi salah satu dari mereka—yang perutnya paling keroncongan, tentu saja—akan langsun menargetkannya tanpa pikir panjang dan tidak memperdulikan Ixy. Tapi bertarung sambil menggendong seorang anak tujuh tahun di punggung juga bukanlah ide yang bijak.

Salah satu Cyclops menggeram dan mengayunkan pemukul bisbol besi raksasa miliiknya ke sembarang arah. Iixy mulai bertanya-tanya apa kebutaan mereka itu membuat otak mereka makin tumpul. Padahal, mereka tinggal mengandalkan indera penciuman mereka yang sangat tajam itu dan juga perut mereka yang kelaparan sebagai motivasi. Tapi tidak. Mereka memutuskan untuk membabi buta dan menyerang ke sembarang arah.

Ixy melompat dari dahan pohon yang dipijaknya. Salah satu Cyclops melempari pohon tempatnya berpijak dengan bongkahan batu besar. Ia melompat ke kepala Cyclops—Cyclops yang punya rambut – dan mulai menarik rambutnya. Sebuah seringai jahil terpasang di wajahnya. Sophie menenggak ludah. Ia punya firasat buruk.

Benar saja, detik berikutnya, Cyclops itu berteriak kesakitan dan tangannya naik untuk meraba-raba rambutnya. Ixy meluncur turun, membuat Sophie memekik. Gadis berkulit pucat itu hinggap di tengkuk sang raksasa bermata satu dan mulai menarik-narik rambutnya, memeperlakukan helai-helai tebal menjijikkan penuh kutu tersebut sebagai kekang kuda. Dan, tenaga Ixy memang bisa disetarakan dengan monster. Hasil latihan selama beberapa dekade. Dan Cyclops itu makin mengerang dan ia bergerak. Oleng. Seakan rambutnya itu memang tali kekang.

"Ole~~" Ixy berteriak kesenangan.

Sophie, yang sejak tadi komat-kamit agar ia dibiarkan hidup mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Gadis berambut arang ini memang tidak takut mati.

Namun, bukan Ixy namanya jika ia hanya bermain-main tanpa ada rencana di baliknya. Salah satu Cyclops mendengar seruannya dan mulai berlari ke arah mereka, mengikuti insting barangkali, dan mengayunkan pemukul bisbol dari besi miliknya ke arah saudaranya yang bergerak oleng karena ulah Ixy.

Pemukul bisbol itu menghantam Cyclops berambut menjijikkan itu dan Ixy turun dari tunggangannya tepat pada saat itu juga. Ia melompat ke atas, _Emei Piercers _miliknya telah siap di tangan.

"Kalau darah mereka menyiprat, jangan salahkan aku, yah."

"Eh?"

Sophie tidak menerima penjelasan dari perkataan Ixy yang ambigu. Ixy mengangkat tangannya, memutar _Emei Piercer _dalam genggamannya, lalu detik berikutnya, ia menghunuskan senjata miliknya itu.

"_Midnight Slash!"_

Dan, dalam sekejap, kedua Cyclops tersebut menjadi debu. Setidaknya, Sophie bersyukur tidak ada darah yang menyiprat. Itu akan sangat menjijikkan. Sophie terbatuk saat debu-debu emas berjatuhan. Sama saja. Jijik.

"Kau bisa turun sekarang."

Mengikuti kata-kata Ixy, Sophie turun dari gendongannya dan Ixy segera mengenakan tudung berwarna hitam miliknya.

"... Kenapa?" Tanya Sophie. Biasanya jika Ixy, atau temannya yang lain mengenakan tudung, itu berarti ada sesuatu dan mereka harus menyembunyikan diri. Atau identitas. Atau yang manapun.

"Ada tamu tak di undang." Kata Ixy dengan nada gusar. Tentu ia gusar. Ia kenal _cosmo_ ini, dan demi Hades? Ia tidak mau bertemu dengan pria ini. Tidak sekarang dan tidak selamanya.

Sophie memiringkan kepala sebelum dirinya mendengar suara raungan dari arah jam dua. Suara raungan itu dibarengi cahaya keemasan yang dapat membutakan mata jika dilihat dari dekat. Sophie menatap Ixy yang sepertinya tahu siapa tamu tak diundang tersebut, namun sebelum ia sempat bertanya, sang tamu misterius sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Ia mengenakan cloth berwarna emas. Seorang Saint, Sophie langsung tahu. Rambutnya panjang dan berwarna ungu. Ungu _Lilac_ dan diikat pada ujung rambutnya. Wajahnya tampak agak feminim, garis wajahnya pun tampak tak begitu jelas. Garis wajahnya lembut tapi masih terlihat sedikit maskulin. Ia tak punya alis mata, tetapi ada dua bulatan berwarna _violet_ bertengger di tempat di mana alisnya harusnya berada. Matanya berwarna hijau. Hijau rumput. Matanya tampak tenang. Kalem. Mengingatkan Sophie pada permukaan air yang tenang dengan sedikit riak air.

Sang Saint misterius itu tersenyum padanya dan Sophie buru-buru membungkuk, mengucapkan kata "Halo" dengan terbata-bata sebelum Ixy mengetuk pelan kepalanya dengan kepalannya. Sophie mengaduh pelan, memandangi Ixy dengan tatapan heran penuh tanda tanya sementara sang Saint terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak usah canggung seperti itu." Pria itu tersenyum ramah. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Ix."

Ixy menggerutu. Sophie memandangi keduanya bolak-balik, sementara Ixy tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan tersirat Sophie. Ia mendelik pada Saint Emas tersebut.

"Halo Aries Mu. Lama tidak jumpa, dan tidak. Aku tidak senang bertemu denganmu."

* * *

Irina melihat kerumunan di depannya dengan perasaan panik. Demi Tuhan di mana adiknya berada? Mata _violet_ miliknya mencari-cari. Ia cemas. Takut. Khawatir. Adiknya belum pulang sejak tadi. Awalnya ia tidak khawatir. Walau polos dan kepala angin, Sophie cukup bisa menjaga diri, setidaknya ia tidak kacau seperti Fana – Gadis berambut merah muda yang satu itu benar-benar kacau – tapi Irina tetap khawatir dan kekacauan yang terjadi di desa menambah kekhawatirannya dua kali lipat.

Ia masih mencari. Ingvalt dan Thalassa tengah mencari di area lain tapi nihil. Sejauh ini Irina belum menemukan Sophie.

"Irina? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Irina menoleh. Milo tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Untuk seseorang yang baru saja melawan sepasukan monster, Milo tampak segar. Ia tidak capek maupun kepayahan. Mungkin para Harpi itu tidak ada apa-apanya baginya dan rekan-rekannya yang adalah Saint Emas.

"Milo. Bagaimana keadaan desa?" Bukannya menjawab, Irina malah balik bertanya.

"Pasukan Harpi itu mulai berkurang dan beberapa Saint Perak telah berhasil mengevakuasi seluruh warga. Ada apa? Kau tampak panik."

Irina menggigit bibir. "Apa kau melihat Sophie?"

Milo mengernyit. "Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Dia hilang. Maksudku, dia belum kembali. Aku, Thalassa dan Ingvalt tengah mencarinya."

Milo terbelalak. Yang benar saja! Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?!

"Apa?! Oh Demi Athena—sebentar, tenang, Irina, kau harus tenang dulu, oke?"

Irina terdiam. Sebenarnya di sini, Milo-lah yang panik, namun ia tidak mau berbicara lebih jauh karena dirinya sendiri juga panik.

"Aku akan mencarinya di tengah kekacauan ini, nanti—"

"Itu tidak perlu."

Pembicaraannya terputus. Sosok bertudung hitam menghampiri mereka, Sophie berada dalam gendongannya.

"Sophie!"

Sophie segera turun dan menghambur ke pelukan Irina sementara Milo tengah memandangi sosok bertudung hitam tersebut. Ia sempat mengira sosok ini adalah gadis yang ia temui tadi. Gadis yang menyerahkan gulungan gaib itu padanya tapi bukan. Sosok yang satu ini tidak tinggi. Tingginya itu tinggi rata-rata remaja perempuan berusia lima belas tahun. Tudungnya hitam, sementara gadis yang tadi pagi bertudung merah. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, kulit tangan dan kakinya lebih pucat dari gadis yang tadi pagi ia temui.

Ini gadis yang berbeda.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku, Thalassa dan Ingvalt mencarimu daritadi."

Sophie menunduk, ia tampak menyesal.

"Maafkan aku Irina."

Sophie tak berbicara lebih lanjut. Irina melirik sosok yang menggendong Sophie. Ia langsung tahu siapa sosok itu. Ia pasti Ixpellia. Namun, tak mungkin Irina terang-terangan memanggil namanya, tidak saat mereka punya rahasia yang harus dijaga. Maka ia berdiri dan membungkuk sopan, seakan ia berterima kasih pada orang asing yang baru saja menolong adiknya.

"Terima kasih sudah menemukan adikku."

Sosok bertudung itu, Ixy, Cuma mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua segera mengungsi." Kata Milo. "Di sini tidak aman. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat para Harpi ini gila, tapi yang jelas, daging mentah tak akan memuaskan mereka."

Irina mengangguk, lalu ia melirik Ixy. Ixy hanya mengangguk samar. Anggukannya tak diperhatikan oleh Milo. Mengerti akan pesan tersirat tersebut, Irina buru-buru mengangguk lalu mengajak Sophie pergi.

Milo melirik Ixy. Pandangannya was-was. Sekali lihat, ia tahu betul gadis di hadapannya ini bukan manusia, lagipula, _cosmo_ yang ia rasakan dari gadis ini besar. Tak mungkin _cosmo_ sebesar ini dimiliki oleh orang awam.

"Jadi. Aku tak akan berbasa-basi. Siapa kau?"

Ixy tidak menjawab.

Milo mulai gusar.

"Kau tidak akan menjawab?"

Ixy diam. Bukan karena ia tidak mau menjawab, tentu saja. Karena ia tahu ada yang akan menjelaskan seluruh kejadiannya untuknya. Lagipula, ia dilarang memberitahu identitasnya.

"Tidak perlu waspada seperti itu, Milo. Dia bukan musuh."

Milo mengalihkan perhatiannya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat sosok lelaki dengan garis wajah lembut dengan dua bulatan di tempat alisnya seharusnya bertengger.

"Mu? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Milo, tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Mu, Sang Saint Aries, tersenyum ramah. "Lama tidak jumpa Milo, aku datang karena ada yang perlu kami bicarakan dengan Sri Paus."

Milo mengerutkan kening. Sejak kapan Mu memanggil Sri Paus Shion dengan sebutan Sri Paus? Seingatnya Mu selalu memanggil Sri Paus dengan sebutan _Wagashi. _

Ixy mendelik pada Mu. Kami? Sejak kapan ia mengikutsertakannya? Lagipula, kenapa pula ia berbicara seakan mereka ini berteman? Mereka bukan teman, Demi Tuhan.

"Kami?" Milo mengerutkan kening.

"Ya, kami. Aku dan, ah, teman kita ini."

Dan detik itu juga Ixy mempunyai keinginan kuat untuk menampar wajah Saint Aries itu.

* * *

Milo mulai merasa bahwa dunia tengah melarangnya untuk beristirahat. Baiklah, sangkanya ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang setelah para Harpi sialan itu mendadak menyerang desa – tentunya ia tak bisa sepenuhnya tenang. Harpi-harpi tersebut mundur secara mendadak, dan sejujurnya? Milo merasa itu aneh dan ia yakin bukan hanya dirinya yang berpikiran demikian.

Namun sayangnya, otaknya yang tidak sebrilian Camus itu, menolak untuk menggali rasa penasarannya lebih bangun. Kini dalam kepalanya hanya ada satu kata: Istirahat. Tapi, seperti biasa, Dewi Fortuna tak melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, atau mungkin beliau sedang tak ingin berpihak pada Sang Kalajengking Emas. Maka, segera setelah kembali, Aldebaran memberitahunya bahwa para Saint Emas diperintahkan untuk datang ke _Papacy_ karena Sang Sri Paus telah menunggu.

"Dan, ada tujuh orang tamu juga yang menunggu kita." Jelas Aldebaran. Namun ia tidak memberitahu secara spesifik siapa tamu-tamu mereka. Maka dengan berat hati, Milo mengikuti Aldebaran bersama dengan Mu, Aiolia, Shura dan Camus, juga gadis tadi – dilihat dari bentuk badannya sih, tamu tak diundang itu seorang gadis, tapi Milo juga tidak yakin – (yang omong-omong adalah Ixy).

"Menurutmu, siapa tamu-tamu itu?"

Milo melirik ke arah Aiolia yang tengah berbisik di telinganya. Aiolia adalah seorang Saint Emas sama sepertinya. Saint rasi bintang Leo. Sama sepertinya, Aiolia tampak seperti remaja kelebihan hormon dengan semua otot-otot yang tampak tak wajar terlihat pada tubuh anak berumur tiga belas tahun. Wajahnya tirus, garis-garis wajahnya tegas dan hidungnya mancung. Kulitnya berwarna sawo matang. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat, mirip seperti warna cokelat pada kayu pohon dan agak bergelombang dengan ujung runcing. Matanya berwarna biru kehijau-hijauan.

"Mana kutahu. Semoga bukan orang-orang menyebalkan entah darimana." Jawab Milo acuh tak acuh.

"Jaga bicaramu, Milo. Jika mereka tamu-tamu Sri Paus, pastilah mereka orang-orang penting."

Milo mendelik ke arah Shura. Saint Capricorn itu, seperti biasa, memasang raut wajah tegas. Bentuk wajahnya tirus dan lonjong. Kulitnya putih namun tidak pucat. Badannya juga kekar. Lagi-lagi. Tampak seperti remaja kelebihan hormon. Rambutnya juga pendek, agak bergelombang dan ujungnya runcing.

"Iya, iya, Shura. Tentu aku tahu." Jawab Milo, sekali lagi dengan nada acuh tak acuh. Karena sesungguhnya? Ia tidak begitu peduli dengan tamu mereka.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai di _Papacy_. Di sana, rekan-rekan mereka yang lain tengah menunggu. Wajah-wajah mereka, bagi Milo, tidak asing lagi, toh, setiap hari hanya wajah-wajah ini saja yang ditemuinya. Namun, ada tujuh sosok ganjil di tengah-tengah mereka. Ketujuh sosok itu, sama seperti gadis yang datang bersama mereka. Berkerudung. Warna kerudung mereka berbeda-beda, berjejer dari Abu-abu, Biru laut, Jingga, Merah, Merah muda, Hijau dan Cokelat.

Milo mengerutkan kening. Ada apa dengan orang-orang bertudung hari ini?

"Sepertinya anggotamu sudah lengkap, Sri Paus Shion." Jawab yang berutudung merah. Dari suaranya yang cukup lembut dan feminim, Milo menduga bahwa yang bertudung merah ini seorang gadis. Ia sempat bertanya-tanya mungkin saja dia gadis misterius yang memberikannya gulungan pagi ini.

"Ya." Sri Paus mengangguk, tepat setelah Milo telah berada pada posisinya di antara Shaka dan Shura.

Shaka adalah Saint Virgo. Ia remaja pria berambut emas panjang. Kulitnya putih, dan ia berotot seperti rekan-rekannya yang lain. Matanya tertutup dan ia tampak seperti orang yang sedang tidur berdiri, namun, ia menutup mata bukan karena mengantuk. Ia menutup mata karena memang matanya tak boleh dibuka. Garis-garis wajahnya tidak begitu tegas, namun tidak juga halus. Hidungnya mancung dan di antara kedua alisnya ada sebuah permata berwarna merah, sebuah ciri khas orang-orang dari tanah kelahirannya, India.

"Oi, Shaka, apa kau tahu siapa orang-orang ini?" Bisik Milo kepada rekannya itu.

Shaka tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya diam di tempat. Seperti patung.

"Ck. Tentu saja. Kau tidak akan menjawab." Milo menggerutu pelan. "Kenapa pula aku bertanya pada patung Buddha?"

Jika Shaka mendengar ledekan itu, ia tidak perduli.

"Para Saint Emas, terima kasih telah berkumpul di sini." Sri Paus mulai angkat bicara. "Ada alasan aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini, sekarang ini." Sri Paus tidak berbasa-basi. Tidak ada pidato panjang membosankan pada awal pemberitahuan kali ini. Milo bisa menebak mereka berkumpul karena masalah yang cukup serius.

"Alasan itu adalah... Adanya kabar mengerikan yang dibawa oleh tujuh tamu kita ini." Semua Saint Emas – kecuali Shaka tentunya – langsung melemparkan pandangan ke arah tujuh tamu misterius mereka.

"Mereka adalah..."

Sosok bertudung biru laut angkat bicara. Walau wajah tak terlihat, dari psotur badan yang tinggi dan berotot, Milo bisa menebak bahwa dia pria. Pria dewasa. Postur badannya tegak dan Milo dapat dengan mudah membayangkannya sebagai orang penuh wibawa dan kharisma.

"Kami menyebut diri kami sebagai Tujuh Sage." Suara yang keluar adalah suara bariton. Suara yang dalam, tegas dan mengintimidasi.

Milo mengernyit. Tujuh Sage? (Nama yang jelek, aku tahu.).

"Kami," Pria itu memberikan jeda singkat sebelum melanjutkan. "Adalah Dewan tertinggi, atau mungkin bisa kalian sebut... Pemimpin dari para Demigod."

Milo membelalakkan mata, begitu juga beberapa Saint Emas lain.

"Dan, Ya. Kami semua adalah Demigod."

* * *

"Kau tidak terluka? Baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, pertanyaan itu Irina lontarkan pada adik bungsunya. Dan, untuk kesekian kalinya juga, Ia memeriksa Sophie untuk memastikan dia memang tidak terluka. Sophie mengangguk pelan, ia memberikan senyuman kecil untuk meyakinkan kakaknya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya.

Irina menatap Sophie lalu menghela napas. Ia berdiri lalu menatap adik bungsunya itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi lain kali, tolong jangan berjalan-jalan sendiri. Situasi saat ini sedang tidak aman. Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa."

"Iya Irina, aku mengerti."

Irina tersenyum.

"Irina..."

"Ya?"

Sophie berhenti berjalan.

"Menurutmu, apakah kita harus tetap menyembunyikan identitas kita?"

Irina menatapnya. Pikiran yang sama tengah mengganggunya sejak tadi.

"Kau juga terganggu dengan masalah itu yah?"

Sophie mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu saja harus."

Suara Ingvalt membuat mereka berbalik. Ingvalt telah datang bersama Thalassa.

"Ck. Untung ketemu. Kau ini memang magnet masalah." Ingvalt mengacak-acak rambut Sophie."

"Ingvalt, jangan rambutku." Protes Sophie.

Ingvalt terkekeh lalu menjauhkan tangannya. Raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Tidak ada pengecualian untuk peraturan yang satu ini. Suka atau tidak, kita tetap harus menyembunyikan identitas kita. Bahkan dari Milo dan Saint Emas lain."

Sophie menggigit bibir. Berpura-pura dan berbohong bukanlah keahliannya.

"Itu tidak adil. Aku tidak pandai berbohong." Protesnya sambil memanyunkan bibir.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin kau harus mulai berpikir untuk belajar berbohong sekarang."

Suara wanita yang agak rendah dan lembut itu mengganggu acara diskusi mereka.

"Kallisto." Thalassa melihat ke arah pendatang baru mereka.

Kallisto berjalan ke arah mereka, membuka tudung jingga yang dikenakannya, membiarkan keempat saudara itu menatap mata _Amethyst_ dan wajah cantiknya.

"Hukum yang satu ini tak bisa di ganggu gugat, Sophie. Kukira kau sudah tahu itu. Mereka boleh tahu Demigod masih berkeliaran sana-sini tapi mereka tidak boleh tahu identitas kita."

Dan Sophie hanya bisa menggigit bibir mendengarkan perkataan Kallisto yang, tentu saja, tidak bisa ia bantah.

* * *

"Demigod? Yang benar saja, kukira para Demigod sudah—"

"Dengarkan kami sampai selesai." Tegur pria tersebut.

"Oi, memang kau siapa memerintah kami—"

"DeathMask." Sri Paus menegur Sang Saint Cancer, DeathMask. Pria itu berkulit gelap. Rambutnya berwarna biru tua, runcing seperti beberapa rekannya. Matanya kecil dan ia tampak menyeramkan dengan ekspresi di wajahnya itu. Badannya lumayan besar dan berotot, terlalu berotot untuk remaja berumur tiga belas tahun. Ia memasang ekspresi kesal pada wajahnya.

"Ck."

"Terima kasih, Sri Paus." Perempuan yang bertudung merah – yang Milo temui pagi ini – mengangguk singkat pada Sang Sri Paus, lalu memberikan sinyal pada teman – atau mungkins senior—nya untuk melanjutkan.

"Terima kasih. Ya, memang sesuai kata kalian. Yang kalian ketahui selama ini adalah ras kami telah musnah pada perang Ragnarok beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. Itu," Pria bertudung biru memberikan jeda di tengah perkataannya, seakan mencari kata-kata yang pas. "Adalah informasi yang sengaja disebarluaskan agar kami bisa bersembunyi dari para Dewa."

Aiolia menaikkan sebelah alis. "Maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya, namun mengapa kalian harus bersembunyi dari para Dewa? Bukankah mereka orang tua kalian?"

Pria tersebut tidak langsung menjawab. Aiolia memperhatikan rekan-rekan pria itu. Beberapa mendengus, ada juga yang berpura-pura tak mendengar, bahkan Aiolia melihat ada yang mengumpat. Seakan kalimatnya tadi adalah sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya mereka ucapkan.

"Memang." Jawab pria tersebut. "Sayangnya, tampaknya mereka tak menganggap kami anak lagi." Pria tersebut berkata. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa membaca ekspresinya saat itu, entah karena wajahnya tertutup oleh tudungnya atau memang ia saja yang pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Perang besar itu terjadi karena adanya ramalan melibatkan kami. Isinya tentang salah satu di antara kami yang sepertinya akan membawa bencana bagi dunia. Karena tidak mau repot, sepertinya para Dewa merasa akan lebih cepat jika kami semua dibinasakan dalam perang berskala besar."

Kalimat tersebut, diucapkan tanpa emosi. Seakan-akan sang pria tidak perduli. Atau memang iya tidak perduli.

"Hee. Jadi kalian semua anak-anak buangan?" DeathMask mencemooh.

"DeathMas—"

Sebelum sang Sri Paus bisa menegur Saint nya itu, sebuah pisau saku melesat tepat ke samping DeathMask. Menggores pipinya dan darah menetes dari pipinya.

"Kuperingatkan kau, Saint Athena." Gadis berutudung merah muda menurunkan tangannya setelah melempar pisau itu. "Kami tidak mentolerir penghinaan, terutama dari Saint rendahan seperti kalian."

"Apa katamu?!"

"Cukup!" Sri Paus berdiri dari singgasananya. Tampak jelas bahwa pria penuh wibawa itu mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Kita di sini untuk mendiskusikan hal penting, saya mohon jangan ada pertengkaran yang pecah di ruang suci ini. Dan DeathMask, kau tidak diperbolehkan berbicara seperti itu kepada tamu kita." DeathMask langsung membuang muka mendengar teguran dari Sri Paus. Walau kesal, ia tak berani membantah pria bertopeng itu.

Gadis bertudung merah muda mendengus, mulai merasa pertemuan ini percuma saja.

"Sebelum itu," Ixy angkat bicara. "Kurasa lebih baik kita sambut Oracle kalian dulu."

Sebelum ada yang bisa bertanya apa maksud Ixy, kabut hijau menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Kabut hijau yang berasal dari ruang tersembunyi di dekat _Papacy_. Seorang gadis kecil berambut putih muncul di balik kabut berwarna hijau pekat tersebut. Ia tampak seperti anak berumur tujuh tahunan. Kulitnya pucat. Matanya hijau dan menyala, tidak fokus, seakan matanya menerawang ke suatu tempat yang sangat jauh. Ia mengenakan baju terusan polos selutut dan tidak mengenakan alas kaki.

Ia membuka mulut, suara gadis itu mendesis di kepala para penghuni _Papacy_.

_Aku adalah arwah Delphi, _ujar gadis itu. _Penyampai ramalan Phoebus Apollo, penebas Piton yang berkuasa._

Tak ada yang bicara, semua orang tampak terperangah akan kemunculan gadis itu. Gadis bersurai putih itu memandangi Sri Paus dengan tatapan dingin. Kemudian dia berpaling tanpa ragu pada tujuh pendatang baru itu.

_Mendekatlah, Pencari, dan bertanyalah._

Hening.

"Tampaknya," Ixy angkat bicara. "Sang Oracle punya ramalan untuk kita."

_To be Continued..._

* * *

**Pojok Rrant**

Tak ada... Review... *pundung di pojokan* TAT Oke, maaf kalau author kayaknya haus perhatian sangat, tapi rasanya hampa sekali tak ada review TvT Jadi merasa kalau cerita author gak menarik ;A; Tapi gak apa deh, anggap aja tantangan #PLAK

**Kamus HalfBloods**

Oracle of Delphi  
Oracle of Delphi (Peramal dari Delphi) adalah pendeta yang melayani Kuil Apollo di Delphi, sebuah kota di Yunani.

Oracle bukan merupakan satu individu tunggal, melainkan dipilih di antara para pendeta wanita yang mengabdi di kuil Apollo.

Seorang Oracle harus memiliki karakter yang baik, meskipun dia bisa berasal dari latar belakang kaya, miskin, terpelajar, tua, atau muda. Kriteria utama tampaknya terletak pada kemampuannya untuk melayani.

Sekali seorang wanita menjadi Oracle of Delphi, dia akan mengambil nama Pythia dan harus meninggalkan kehidupan sebelumnya.

Menurut tradisi, Oracle of Delphi duduk di bangku berkaki tiga di atas sebuah lubang di bumi untuk menerima pesan yang disampaikan oleh Apollo.

Pemohon diharapkan untuk duduk diam sementara Sang Oracle berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Apollo.

Perkataan yang diucapkan Oracle saat berkomunikasi kadang-kadang samar namun cukup jelas di kesempatan lain.

Kalau di versi author, agak lain dengan yang penjelasan ini (yang di dapat dari situs amazine) dan akan dijelaskan di chapter berikut ^^

**Pojok Monster**

_Harpi_

Harpi adalah makhluk yang berwujud setengah wanita dan setengah burung. Harpi adalah anak dari Thaumas dan Okeanid Elektra dan merupakan saudari dewi Iris. Harpi adalah makhluk yang jahat dan kejam. Harpi menculik orang-orang dan mengambil benda-benda.

Mitologi tentang Harpi; Fineas, raja dari Trakhia punya bakat meramal. Dewa Zeus marah karena Fineas membocorkan rahasia terlalu banyak. Akhirnya dia dihukum, diasingkan di sebuah pulau di mana terdapat lemari penuh dengan makanan yang belum pernah dimakannya. Para Harpi selalu datang dan menyambar makanan dari tangan sang raja sebelum ia berhasil memakannya dan mengotori bekas-bekas makanannya. Peristiwa ini terjadi berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya Jason dan para Argonaut datang.

* * *

Cukup sampai di sini, sampai jumpa di chapter depan

Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan/typo yang mengganggu


	5. Four - IV

**Disclaimer:**

Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami

OCs © Author Gianti-Faith

* * *

**Summary**

"Para Half Bloods masih hidup. Mereka masih berkeliaran di sekitar kita seperti para Saint, prajurit Athena. Mereka bersembunyi, tidak memberikan identitas kepada siapapun karena tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya. Namun saat para Titan mulai bangun, mereka sadar bahwa mereka kini tidak bisa bertindak sendirian saja. Mereka butuh bantuan. Dan hanya Dewi Athena dan prajuritnya yang bisa memberi mereka bantuan itu."

**Other Author OCs:**

Shizen Areleous: **Shimmer Caca**

Ara Thea: **Neo Tsukirin Matsushima29**

Ringo: **Neo Tsukirin Matsushima29**

* * *

_Gianti-Faith Present:_

**Halfbloods: Titan's War**

_Hourglass – IV_

**Rencana**

* * *

"_Was I omniums teamu  
Was ti songlu, tatemanxie, omniums  
Omniums doqu timuixe si  
Ortemm, cendoni, aflictiof  
Gigantes, arumu, siollico  
Hwat sulictre lliw?  
Rospe  
Timuixe" _

― **_From The ancient Tome of Aria, one of the Prophecies_**

* * *

Wanita itu menyusuri lorong gelap. Langkahnya santai dan tidak terburu-buru, sepatu but dengan hak lima senti miliknya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai, mengeluarkan suara _tuk tuk tuk_ yang bergema di lorong itu. Wanita itu tinggi dan ramping. Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik kerudung dan topeng kelinci yang menutupi setengah wajah bagian atasnya. Ia mengenakan jas panjang berlengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan sweater abu dan celana panjang berwarna putih yang sudah robek sana-sini.

"Mereka lumayan." Katanya pada diri sendiri, membersihkan sisa-sisa tanah dan debu yang menempel pada jas dan celananya.

"Oh, sudah kembali?"

Sang wanita berbalik, mendapati seorang pria berdiri tak jauh darinya. Karena suasana lorong yang gelap, ia tak dapat melihat jelas rupa pria tersebut, namun dari suara sang wanita tahu dengan siapa ia berbicara. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Sudah."

Wanita itu mendekati sang pria.

"Mereka lumayan juga, aku sempat kewalahan karena lupa mereka punya kecepatan cahaya."

Sang pria terkekeh. "Aku tidak heran. Kau sudah tua, jelas kau pikun."

Sang wanita menggembungkan pipi, tak senang dikatai tua.

"Tolong ya, tampangku masih muda."

"Hanya tampang. Kenyataannya umurmu lebih dari seabad."

"Iya deh, maaf. Dasar anak kecil tidak sopan." Gerutu sang wanita.

Sang pria tertawa. "Aku tak pernah sopan. Lagipula, mereka tak mengejarmu? Bukankah kemunculanmu cukup mencurigakan?"

Sang wanita mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya mereka mengira aku mati. Heran, tampaknya mereka tidak curiga seekor _Cerastes _bisa menyaingi kecepatan cahaya."

"Scorpio, aku yakin tidak heran. Tapi Aquarius pasti curiga."

Sang wanita mengangguk. Ia tahu sejak dulu Saint Aquarius adalah yang paling pintar dan cerdas di antara keduabelas Saint Emas. Ia pasti curiga. Belum selesai ia memikirkan pertarungannya tadi, sang pria menjewer telinganya.

"Aduh! Aduh!"

"Makannya jangan keluar seenaknya. Untuk apa juga kau menggantikan seekor _Cerastes_? Matipun tidak ada untungnya bagi kita." Kata sang pria seraya melepaskan jewerannya.

Sang wanita merengut. "Ya maaf, mereka kan lucu aku tidak tega kalau mereka mati. Lagipula aku bosan terkurung dalam kastil menyeramkan ini. Terus, kan bukan salahku penjagaan kastil ini payah." Katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Bukan payah. Kau yang curang. Kau kan pengguna _Omnifarious_." Kata si Pria

_Omnifarious_: Bentuk sempurna dari _Shapeshifting_ yang membiarkan penggunanya mempunyai kuasa absolut akan wujud dirinya.

"Biarkan saja." Wanita itu menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sang pria memutar bola matanya. "Yang lebih tua siapa, sih? Sudahlah, ayo kembali. Si Boss sudah marah-marah karena kau hilang tuh."

Sang wanita meringis. "Dia senang sekali sih mengurung rekannya."

"Kalau kau sih memang perlu dikurung. Kalau tidak kau akan berbuat semaumu."

"Kau berkata seakan kau tak pernah berbuat begitu, Myster."

Sang pria, Myster, tersenyum. "Aku lebih pandai menyembunyikan sikapku yang seenak jidat itu daripadamu, asal kau tahu."

Dan merekapun berjalan ke ruang singgasana.

* * *

Hawa dingin mencekam yang disebabkan oleh kemunculan sang Oracle masih menyelimuti ruangan. Milo merasa bulu-bulu badannya berdiri, bukan hanya karena dingin tapi memang karena sang Oracle sendiri yang entah kenapa selalu menyebarkan hawa mencekam yang membuat mual setiap kali ia memasuki ruangan bersamaan dengan ramalan-ramalan gilanya.

Dan kabut berwarna hijau yang menyelimuti ruangan sama sekali tidak membantu.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang berani bergerak. Sudah cukup lama sejak sebuah ramalan keluar sendiri dari mulut sang Oracle tapi tak satupun berani maju untuk membuka mulut dan bertanya secara langsung ramalan apa yang sudah gatal ingin dikeluarkan oleh gadis kecil berambut putih bak salju tersebut. Namun tak lama kemudian, pria jangkung berjubah biru maju dan mendekati sang Oracle, tindakan yang menurut Milo bisa disetarakan dengan tindakan tidak waras atau cari mati.

"Bagaimana kami bisa memenangkan perang ini?"

Sang Oracle, gadis kecil berambut putih bagai salju itu membuka muulutnya, suara yang keluar dari mulut kecil itu terdengar seperti suara tiga orang nenek tua yang berbicara.

_Aku melihat mimpi_

_Mimpi yang panjang_

_Kehancuran_

_Bentrokan_

_Perang panjang di Tanah Suci Athena_

_Para Pahlawan dan Ksatria_

_Bersatu harus bertahan_

_Bertahan dari musuh bebuyutan Olympus_

_Aku melihat mereka yang raib_

_Dua akan raib di kastil tak bertuan_

_Raib dalam pelukan sang Ibu_

_Dan dia yang tersegel, sang penguasa, waktu akan terlepas_

_Yang tertinggal_

_Harapan?_

_Ataukah_

_Kehancuran?_

Setelah kata terakhir terlontar dari mulutnya, kabut hijau yang pekat itu mulai memudar dan sensasi-sensasi dingin yang menusuk leher mereka lenyap dalam sekejap. Gadis berambut putih itu tak lagi dikelilingi kabut hijau sehingga semua orang dapat melihat rupanya dengan sangat jelas. Gadis berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut putih bagai salju. Matanya yang sebelumnya berwarna hijau dan menyala berubah menjadi warna biru safir. Kelopak mata gadis itu perlahan menutup dan badannya limbung dan kepalanya pasti akan menghantam lantai marmer yang keras jika Aquarius Camus tidak segera menahan tubuh mungil itu.

"Saya akan membawanya kembali ke kuil." Kata Camus dengan nada monoton. Tanpa jawaban dari Sri Paus atau sanggahan dari orang lain, sang Aquarius menggendong gadis kecil itu, Sang Oracle, kembali ke kuilnya.

"Cepat sekali dia kalau menyangkut anak itu." Kata Milo dengan suara kecil.

Tak ada yang berkomentar selain Milo.

Sang pria berjubah biru langsung angkat bicara.

"Jadi, sesuai ramalan tadi, kita semua memang harus bekerja sama." Katanya dengan nada yang sama monoton dan sama membosankannya seperti Camus.

"Dan bukankah akan lebih sopan kalau kalian memperkenalkan diri dulu?" Gerutu DeathMask

Aphrodite, yang notabenenya dekat dengan DeathMask dan selalu menjadi sasaran bagi yang lainnya – dan juga Sri Paus – untuk ditunjuk sebagai orang yang harus mengawasi DeathMask – karena banyaknya masalah yang ia buat entah saat dia masih kecil atau sudah besar, yang jelas tidak ada satupun perbuatannya bisa dianggap normal – merasa ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga. Tangannya sedari tadi gatal ingin mencekik DeathMask dan ingin sekali mengambil satu buket mawar beracun dan menyumpalnya ke mulut DeathMask yang kurang ajar itu.

Aphrodite akan mentolerir jika ia mengatakan kalimat tidak sopan seperti itu saat mereka tidak sedang berada dalam rapat penting seperti ini, namun sekarang mereka tengah berada dalam pertemuan yang sangat penting, yang menyangkut tugas utama mereka sebagai Saint,dan DeathMask terus-menerus melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang mungkin saja bisa merenggangkan bahkan menghancurkan aliansi yang baru – dalam proses tentu saja – dibentuk ini.

Dan tidak hanya Aphrodite saja, tampaknya Saint yang lain juga sudah siap untuk menyumpal mulut kepiting rebus itu dengan jurus mereka masing-masing.

Sebelum salah satu dari mereka sempat melakukannya, salah satu Demigod – gadis berjubah merah muda – angkat bicara.

"Ah benar. Tentu saja. Maaf atas ketidaksopanan kami."

Suara gadis itu, terdengar merdu bagi semua orang yang tengah berada dalam ruangan. Suara gadis itu bak suara nyanyian Siren yang menggoda dan meluluhkan indera pendengaran mereka. Aphrodite berani sumpah pikirannya mendadak kosong hanya karena mendengarkan suara gadis ini – siapapun dia – dan suaranya terngiang berulang kali di kepala Aphrodite bagaikan kaset rusak.

Aphrodite mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dan melihat rekan-rekannya yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Susah dipercaya ini gadis yang tadi melempari pisau ke arah DeathMask

Ixpellia yang berdiri di sebelah gadis berjubah merah muda tadi mendesah pelan. Ia tidak percaya begitu gampangnya para saint Athena dibuai oleh _charmspeak_. Ia menyikut gadis di sebelahnya.

"Jangan gunakan _charmspeak_ mu." Bisiknya.

Gadis yang disikutnya cuman menyeringai puas.

"Memang kusengaja."

Ixpellia menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah, mungkin memang sebaiknya kami memperkenalkan diri." Kata Ixy, mengambil ahli situasi.

Tentu saja, perkenalan diri yang dimaksudkan Ixy bukanlah perkenalan normal seperti _Hei namaku Ixy. Aku seorang Demigod, senang bertemu kalian_, Perkenalan yang dimaksud Ixy adalah perkenalan singkat tanpa memberitahu identitas asli mereka, dan tentu saja semua teman-temannya tahu akan hal ini dan masing-masing sudah menyiapkan nama alias (dan Ixy berharap Patroklos dan kawan-kawannya mengusahakan agar tidak ada yang memakai nama konyol seperti Stik Ayam Panggang).

"Tentu." Kata pria berjubah biru dengan nada singkat dan terdengar bosan.

"Namaku Markos." Kata pria berjubah biru yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Markos.

Ixy mendengus. Tentu saja nama asli pria itu bukanlah Markos.

Markos menatap para saint, beberapa dari mereka tampak tidak puas dengan caranya memperkenalkan diri, tetapi ada juga yang tampak biasa saja dan tidak begitu perduli.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan cara saya memperkenalkan diri?" Tanya Markos dengan nada suara yang terdengar kalem tapi berbahaya. Beberapa yang sudah kenal dengan watak pria ini pasti lebih memilih diam daripada menjawab dan berakhir dengan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

"Tidak." Jawab Camus yang baru saja kembali dari kuil Oracle dan sudah mengambil tempat di antara Shura dan Aphrodite. "Hanya saja... Apa anda tidak akan memberitahu siapa orang tua Dewa anda?"

"Tidak."

Markos menjawabnya segera setelah pertanyaan tersebut dilontarkan. Ia menjawabnya dengan nada suara yang mengatakan _Jangan tanyakan pertanyaan satu itu atau kukuliti kau. _

Mengerti akan pesan tersirat tersebut, Camus menutup mulutnya, tidak mau memancing perdebatan yang tidak ada artinya. Kalau mereka memang tidak mau memberitahu, itu hak mereka (omong-omong, Aphrodite tampaknya sudah mengancam DeathMask dengan buket bunga mawar beracun yang diambilnya entah dari mana, karena itu DeathMask tidak membuka mulutnya).

"Oh, oh, giliranku!" Seorang yang memakai jubah cokelat mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Dari suaranya, Para saint menebak, ia mungkin remaja yang kelewat hiperaktif. Badannya ramping. Ia lebih tampak seperti seorang anak laki-laki kurus yang tidak pernah olah raga untuk menjaga bentuk tubuhnya agar terlihat mirip tubuh laki-laki dewasa atau mungkin dia memang masih remaja. Suaranya ringan dan tidak terdengar terlalu berat, kedengaran seperti anak remaja yang baru memasuki masa pubertas. Ia berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan – yang membuat beberapa saint heran karena dia kan cuman memperkenalkan diri saja – dan berkata dengan suara cukup lantang.

"Namaku Felix. Semoga aliansi kita bakal berlangsung lama, yah!"

Milo berani bersumpah dia melihat sebuah kedipan mata dan cengir jahil di balik tudung hijau itu. Dan Aiolia mulai berpikir bocah ini berharap aliansi mereka akan berlangsung singkat.

"Giliranku."

Berikutnya, seorang gadis yang berbicara. Aphrodite mengenal suara itu sebagai suara gadis yang barusan. Gadis yang meminta maaf kepada mereka dan juga gadis yang suaranya membuatnya – dan mungkin beberapa rekannya yang lain – merasakan sensasi aneh seakan mereka mabuk kepayang hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. Namun kali ini, suara gadis itu tidak memberikan sensasi apa-apa. Ia hanya mendengar suara jernih yang terdengar merdu seperti bunyi dentingan lonceng. Gadis itu tinggi, tingginya mungkin hampir mencapai seratus tujuh puluh dan badannya bagus – dan Camus tentu saja melemparkan pandangan tidak senang pada Milo yang jelas-jelas mencuri pandang ke arah gadis yang bersangkutan – bak badan seorang model. Walau tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena tudun merah mudanya, Aphrodite bisa menebak ada wajah rupawan di balik tudung itu.

"Namaku Belle. Senang bisa bertemu kalian semua." Katanya dan membungkuk hormat dengan sopan seakan ia seorang putri (dan Aphrodite jujur tidak akan heran kalau nyatanya dia memang seorang putri).

Ixy menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Walau yang lain tak bisa melihatnya, ia tahu gadis di sebalahnya ini, si Belle, tampak ingin sekali muntah setelah memperkenalkan diri, seakan jijik dengan caranya memperkenalkan diri.

Setelah Belle, temannya yang berada di sebelahnya, seorang yang memakai jubah berwarna merah marun, mengeluarkan bunyi yang terdengar seperti gumaman pelan.

"...Sekarang... Aku... Mmm..."

Hening.

Para saint (kecuali Shaka tentu saja) mengerjapkan mata. Bingung. Kenapa mendadak gadis itu diam?

Belle mendesah dan menggoncang pelan bahu temannya itu.

"Rmm...? Eh...? Ah, saya ketiduran... Maaf..."

_Ketiduran?! _Para saint melongo menatap si gadis (dari suaranya, mereka yakin dia seorang perempuan ) yang mengusap-usap matanya yang tersembunyi di balik kerudung.

"Namaku... Hmm... Morrigan..." Katanya dengan sangat perlahan sampai-sampai para Saint sendiri mengantuk mendengar suaranya yang lemas dan cara bicaranya yang lambat itu. Setelah itu, Morrigan tak bicara apa-apa lagi, yang lain menduga ia melanjutkan kembali tidurnya yang tertunda.

"Baiklah, kurasa sekarang giliraku...?" Yang satu ini, tampak seperti pria dewasa. Ia jangkung dan kurus, tidak berotot seperti yang berjubah biru. Dari caranya berdiri, bisa dilihat bahwa dia orang yang ramah dan rendah diri. Ia memberikan seulas senyum ramah – yang entah kelihatan atau tidak oleh para saint – pada semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Ia memakai jubah abu-abu.

"Aku Adam. Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan kalian." Ia membungkuk sedikit.

"Aku Lavender..." Yang berikutnya berbicara berjubah hijau. Ia perempuan dengan tinggi badan paling pendek di antara mereka semua. Suaranya kecil dan nyaris tak terdengar. Milo bahkan memintanya mengulangi namanya dua kali dengan suara lebih keras sebelum ia benar-benar mendengar nama gadis ini.

"Terakhir aku, yah. Kurasa." Yang terakhir juga tampaknya seorang remaja pria. Sama seperti yang berjubah cokelat tadi, yang satu ini suaranya juga terdengar seperti remaja yang baru memasuki masa pubertas. Bedanya dengan yang berjubah cokelat tadi adalah, warna jubah mereka (yang satu ini berjubah jingga), tinggi badan mereka (yang berjubah jingga lebih tinggi) dan fakta bahwa yang satu ini tidak se-hiperaktif yang berjubah cokelat.

"Namaku Samoel." Katanya sambil nyengir.

"Nah, karena perkenalan singkat sudah selesai—"

"Erm... Tunggu..." Aldebaran mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya?"

"Err... dia belum menyebutkan nama." Aldebaran menunjuk pada Ixy.

"Siapa? Aku?" Ixy menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Aldebaran mengangguk.

"Oh ya, benar. Sori. Namaku Lilith."

"Nah, sudah semua kan?" Tanya Samoel. "Kalau begitu, sekarang silahkan kalian juga memperkenalkan diri agar kita bisa mulai diskusinya."

* * *

Tempat itu menjadi jauh lebih sunyi dari biasanya. Sophie berjalan-jalan mengelilingi bangunan tua dan besar tersebut, setiap kali menutup mulutnya saat menguap. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Para sage sedang berada di Sanctuary, pastinya untuk mendiskusikan aliansi yang telah diputuskan dalam rapat barusan.

"Rapat kacau." Ia ingat Ingvalt menjelaskan. Sebenarnya Ingvalt tidak boleh mengikuti rapat untuk beberapa alasan yang masuk akan. Umurnya baru dua belas tahun dan juga untuk mencegah perang dunia ketiga yang mungkin akan dimulainya dengan Patroklos. Tapi tentu saja Ingvalt cuek saja dan terang-terangan ikut, parahnya lagi anak itu berani adu pelototan dengan Patroklos selama rapat.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Patroklos, salah satu tujuh sage tidak menyukainya dan kakak-kakaknya. Sophie selalu bertanya-tanya apa alasannya. Mereka punya orang tua dewata yang sama, bukankah itu berarti kurang lebih mereka bisa dikatakan saudara?

Patroklos adalah salah satu tujuh sage, semacam petinggi di tempat Sophie nantinya akan bersekolah. Sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak demigod sepertinya. Ya, walau sulit dipercaya ia adalah demigod. Kabar itu datang di saat yang kurang pas, sebenarnya, kabar itu datang tepat sehari setelah kebakaran besar di rumahnya. Walaupun Sophie bersyukur karena berkat itu ia dan kakak-kakaknya tak perlu tinggal dan mengemis di jalan (walau dia agak yakin Milo pasti akan mengajak mereka tinggal di kuilnya karena dia adalah wali Sophie, dia tidak yakin Milo akan diijinkan melakukan hal tersebut) kabar itu juga membawakan fakta yang sangat amat mengejutkannya. Anak umur enam tahun mana yang tidak terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang dewa?

Yang jelas, tidak semua hal buruk di sini. Ia mendapatkan beberapa orang yang mau jadi temannya (ada beberapa yang tidak menyukainya tapi tak ada yang berani mengganggunya karena takut pada Ingvalt dan Thalassa) dan beberapa guru di sini juga baik-baik.

Patroklos, menurut Ingvalt, bukanlah definisi guru baik-baik. Sebut saja nama Patroklos dan Ingvalt bisa memikirkan jutaan hinaan dan kata-kata mutiara untuknya.

Di sekolah Demigod ini, para demigod diwajibkan mempelajari beberapa mata pelajaran untuk bertahan hidup sebagai demigod dan juga untuk berbaur di dunia fana. Untuk alasan terakhir itulah mereka mempunyai pelajaran Ilmu Pengetahuan Dunia Fana. Karena masih sangat kecil, Sophie belum mulai belajar apa-apa. Dia baru boleh ikut bersekolah setelah dia berumur tujuh tahun.

Jadi, di sinilah dia, berjalan-jalan seorang diri sementara yang lain sibuk mengurus ini itu. Dia yang paling muda di sini jadi semua orang dewasa menyuruhnya untuk "Habiskan saja waktumu, nanti kami panggil". Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga ragu dia akan benar-benar di panggil. Siapa yang mau mengajak anak kecil sepertinya membantu? Ia yakin semua orang akan menganggapnya pengganggu.

Ia berjalan ke arah halaman depan bangunan. Bangunan tempat mereka berada sekarang bukanlah sekolah yang nanti akan dimasukinya, sekolah itu, kata Kallisto, berada di negara lain sebab Yunani tidak aman bagi mereka walau Sophie belum begitu mengerti apa alasannya. Bangunan besar ini hanyalah bangunan sementara yang dimodifikasi oleh Prometheus (Ya, aku kawan! Si pembaca cerita!Aku—Aduh! Anubis, berhenti memukulku, kau juga berisik!) untuk menjadi markas sementara selama mereka di sini. Sophie tak tahu apa yang dilihat manusia fana, tapi menurut senior-seniornya, mereka tidak akan melihat bangunan besar megah yang merupakan markas sementara para demigod.

"Sophie."

Sophie berbalik. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda mendekatinya. Gadis itu pendek, kira-kira dia cuman setinggi Thalassa walaupun gadis yang ini harusnya jauh lebih tua. Kedua matanya mempunyai warna mata yang berbeda. _Heterochromia Iridum_. Kelainan mata yang juga dipunyai Sophie. Mata gadis ini berwarna merah (kiri) dan ungu (kanan). Pipinya yang agak pucat bersemu merah. Rambu merah mudanya dikucir kuda dan acak-acakan, jelas sekali ia tidak perduli seperti apa ia mengikat rambutnya. Ia mengenakan baju kaos putih yang kebesaran dan celana jins panjang yang sebelahnya dilipat pendek hingga lutut dan sebelahnya dibiarkan lepas begitu saja tanpa dilipat. Baik baju dan celananya kotor. Ia mengenakan sepatu yang berbeda di kaki kiri dan kanannya. Kaki kanannya mengenakan sepatu berwarna putih sedangkan yang kanan berwarna hitam. Sophie menduga dia baru habis dari bengkel senjata.

"Fana. Kau kacau sekali." Kata Sophie.

Gadis itu, Fana, tertawa canggung. Ia sudah sering mendengar kata-kata itu, terlalu sering malah.

"Ma-Maaf. Aku erm... Sudah me-memeriksa senjata yang kemarin kau bawa padaku."

Ah ya. Senjata.

Kemarin saat jalan-jalan, Sophie tak sengaja menemukannya.

_Gennaschy_. Adalah senjata-senjata milik para pahlawan terdahulu yang masih berkeliaran di era ini. Biasanya demigod manapun yang menemukan benda ini harus membawa benda tersebut dahulu untuk di cek di bengkel senjata, meminta beberapa penyihir Mesir memeriksa apakah ada jampi-jampi atau semacamnya dalam senjata itu dan beberapa anak Hephaestus, sang Dewa Pandai Besi, akan mengecek kalau-kalau ada _Ziel_ atau _Mitama _di dalamnya. _Ziel_ atau _Mitama_ adalah arwah pahlawan yang masih bersemayam dalam _Gennaschy _tersebut. Kadang-kadang pahlawan yang cukup terkenal dan cukup kuat mampu meninggalkan roh nya dalam senjata tersebut.

Hal ini tidak selamanya menguntungkan karena tidak semua pahlawan mempunyai kisah bahagia (Tidak semua? Hah! Hanya Perseus yang punya kisah yang berakhir bahagia.) dan kadang-kadang kalau pahlawan tersebut dikutuk dan kutukannya cukup kuat, kutukan itu juga bisa berefek pada si pengguna _Gennaschy_.

Baru-baru ini, Sophie menemukan salah satu _Gennaschy_. Ia tahu karena Irina pernah memberitahunya sebuah _Gennaschy_ mempunya simbol berbentuk tanda _plus_ dengan dua sayap atau semacamnya, dan tandanya biasanya berwarna hitam. Yang Sophie temukan kemarin sejujurnya jauh dari kata senjata. Benda itu adalah sebuah tongkat aneh yang tidak terlalu panjang. Tongkat itu punya semacam jaring di ujungnya yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk meletakkan bola dan melemparkannya. Namun tanda _Gennaschy_ yang ada pada benda itu membuatnya penasaran jadi ia mencoba membawanya pada ke bengkel.

"Oh, ya, ya. Terima kasih banyak Fana." Sophie tersenyum ramah padanya. "Jadi? Apakah itu benar-benar _Gennaschy_?" Tanya Sophie penasaran.

Fana mengangguk tegang. Bukan karena dia benar-benar tegang tentu saja, Fana memang seperti itu. Walau tak ada hal yang membuatnya tegang, gerak-geriknya selalu tampak seperti orang yang takut kalau-kalau dia akan diterkam dalam waktu beberapa detik.

"Yang kau bawa itu memang betul-betul _Gennaschy_." Kata Fana. " Dan tidak ada kutukan atau jampi-jampi, namun harus kuakui _Gennaschy _yang kau temukan bukan _Gennaschy_ biasa."

"Eh?"

"Erm... Se-senjata itu—"

"Hei!"

Mereka berbalik saat ada yang menegur mereka dan melihat Ingvalt datang mendekati mereka. Rambut panjangnya acak-acakan dan bajunya kusut dan berantakan. Kelihatan sekali dia baru habis bangun setlah itu membantu yang lain bekerja dan terlalu malas untuk mengurusi dirinya sendiri (dan sebetulnya di situasi genting begini, mandi tidak lagi esensial bagi Ingvalt).

Wajah Fana memerah. Untungnya tidak ada yang sadar.

"Ingvalt. Ada apa?" Tanya Sophie penasaran.

"Kallisto meminta semua berkumpul untuk pertemuan singkat. Mungkin untuk mempersiapkan... Kau tahu, perang yang akan datang."

Ah ya, perang. Walaupun mereka tak punya Oracle, tapi setidaknya ada Areli yang bisa menggantikan peran Oracle untuk sementara. Areli adalah anak Apollo, satu-satunya anak Apollo di tempat itu yang punya kemampuan melihat masa depan. Walaupun mungkin tidak seakurat Oracle atau tidak bisa melontarkan ramalan penuh layaknya sang Oracle, Areli bisa menafsirkan masa depan lewat mimpi atau lewat hal-hal lain. Karena ramalan Areli lah, mereka kini berada dalam situasi ini. Situasi di mana mereka harus mempersiapkan diri untuk perang dan tidak ada pengecualian, Sophie juga harus ikut perang.

"Ah ya benar juga. Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi. Nanti kita kena marah kalau telat." Kata Sophie dan dia berlari-lari kecil ke arah Aula Besar. Ingvalt mendengus.

"Kau pikir Kallisto siapa? Patroklos?" Ingvalt mulai mengikuti adiknya, berjalan dengan santai dan tampak tak peduli jika ia terlambat.

Sementara Fana, masih diam di tempat dan memandangi Ingvalt dari belakang. Susah rasanya untuk tidak suka pada Ingvalt. Fana tahu selain dirinya, beberapa anak perempuan lain sering curi-curi pandang ke arah Ingvalt. Ingvalt tinggi untuk ukuran anak berumur dua belas tahun. Walau tak berotot seperti kebanyakan anak laki-laki di sini, dia lumayan menarik dan banyak anak Aphrodite yang menganggap rambu panjangnya yang berantakan itu sexy dan sifat dingin dan sarkastiknya itu _cool_.

Fana sependapat, tapi cuman untuk bagian _cool_-nya saja.

"Fana? Hei, kenapa kau melamun dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus begitu?" Tanya Ingvalt.

Fana terperanjat. Rupanya karena dia tidak juga mengikuti Ingvalt, Ingvalt kembali menghampirinya dan memeperhatikan wajahnya yang sekarang sudah bertambah merah lebih dari sebelumnya.

"A—A—Aku tidak— A—Ayo kita erm, pergi." Katanya. Ia begitu panik dan terburu-buru sampai-sampai ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan pasti akan jatuh jika Ingvalt tidak menahan tangannya.

"Ya, tapi perhatikan juga langkahmu. Ampun deh, kalau tidak ada orang di sampingmu pasti kau bakal selalu jatuh setiap kali mengambil langkah." Kata Ingvalt sambil nyengir.

Wajah Fana memanas dan dia cuman bisa mengangguk.

"Ayo. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai Kallisto benar-benar marah."

* * *

Diskusi mereka sudah berlangsung agak lama. Setelah Para saint emas memperkenalkan diri mereka, mereka langsung memulai diskusi dan kira-kira sudah sejam berlalu.

"Menurut saya pribadi, perang itu pasti aakn berlangsung di Sanctuary. Karena tempat ini adalah Tanah Suci Athena, benar bukan?" Markos menerima anggukan dari beberapa saint.

"Dan _Para Pahlawan dan Ksatria bersatu harus bertahan_. Ini artinya kita benar-benar akan bekerja sama. Pasti asyik." Kata Felix dengan nada semangat, membuat Markos menatapnya tajam untuk menyuruhnya diam.

"Dan mungkin setidaknya dua dari kita akan mati?" Aldebaran angkat bicara. "_Dua akan raib di kastil tak bertuan_." Kata Samoel. "Kalau aku jadi kalian aku akan jauh-jauh dari kastil." Ia menyarankan.

"Memang ada kastil di sekitar sini?" Tanya DeathMask acuh tak acuh.

"Tidak. Tapi arti ramalan biasanya berbeda dari yang kita tafsirkan." Melihat pandangan bingung DeathMask, Mu melanjutkan. "Kastil yang dimaksud, mungkin saja bukan Kastil yang berarti Istana, bisa jadi kastil yang dimaksud adalah semacam tempat besar di mana kau bisa tinggal atau mungkin kastil bisa saja di artikan sebagai Sanctuary ini. Secara teknis, tempat ini bisa di sebut Kastil milik Athena bukan?" Jelasnya.

Beberapa mengangguk menyetujui.

"Tapi tempat ini kan bukannya tidak bertuan." Milo mengingatkan. "Kecuali kalau kalian menganggap kita yang berada di sini adalah butiran debu."

"... Itu benar juga. Jadi Sanctuary sudah keluar dari daftar." Kata Belle.

"Dan musuh bebuyutan Olympus." Kata Ixy (yang omong-omong mengganti namanya menjadi Lilith barusan ). "Ini agak membingungkan karena Dewa-Dewi Olympus punya banyak sekali musuh."

"Betul..." Camus mengiyakan. "Musuh yang dimaksud bisa berarti Typhoon, Raja para Monster. Ia hampir menghancurkan gunung Olympus bukan? Lalu ada para raksasa—"

"Para Titan."

Semua berpaling, menatap satu-satunya orang yang daritadi belum membuka suara, yang daritadi tampaknya menikmati perannya sebagai Patung Buddha di sebelah Milo. Virgo Shaka.

"Kau terdengar yakin." Markos menaikkan sebelah alis.

"_Bertahan dari musuh bebuyutan Olympus_ dan _Dia yang tersegel, sang penguasa waktu, akan terlepas_. Satu-satunya orang yang menguasai waktu dan merupakan musuh bebuyutan Olympus hanyalah..."

Mendadak, ruangan yang tadinya ramai karena diskusi menjadi hening. Suasana menjadi begitu mencekam dan setiap orang dalam ruangan dapat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyapu tengkuk mereka. Fakta mengerikan tersebut menghantam mereka bagaikan sebuah tamparan langsung di muka.

"Ya... Berarti lawan kita... Adalah Titan Kronos sendiri."

Hening.

"Ooh asyik!" Kata Felix, memecah keheningan yang mencekam itu. Semua orang memandangnya seakan ia menumbuhkan dua kepala. "Ini berarti kita akan cukup bersenang-senang bukan? Karena lawannya bukan lawan yang lemah dan bisa kita remehkan?" Katanya sambil nyengir dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Aku tidak akan berkata begitu jika aku jadi kau, Felix. Kita akan berperang, bukan bermain bianglala di taman ria." Tegur Belle.

"Sori, sori. Kupikir kata-kataku bisa menurunkan atmosfer tegang di sekitar sini. Lagian, bertarung dengan perasaan tegang selalu berakhir dengan kematian, kau tahu?"

"Apa kita akan benar-benar baik-baik saja beraliansi dengan anak yang masih hijau begini?" Bisik Aphrodite pada Shura.

"Aku juga sedikit ragu. Tapi kita tidak bisa menilai seseorang hanya dari tampak luarnya. Siapa tahu? Seseorang yang tampak lemah di luarnya bisa jadi sebenarnya orang yang sangat kuat." Jawab Shura. "Lagipula, ini demi melindungi Sanctuary. Jika aliansi ini ada untuk tujuan itu aku tidak akan ragu untuk menerimanya."

Aphrodite diam-diam mendengus. Begitulah Shura, menjunjung tinggi keadilan. Aphrodite sendiri khawatir kalau-kalau mereka diharuskan bekerja sama dengan orang lemah. Baginya, orang lemah tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa dan pada akhirnya akan tunduk pada orang yang lebih kuat dan berkuasa. Prinsip keadilannya adalah, orang yang berkuasa akan lebih mampu menjaga ketertiban dan menjaga keadilan. Siapa yang kuat akan menguasai yang lemah. Sesimpel itu. Tapi tentu saja ia tak akan mengatakan ini di depan Shura kalau tidak mau diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Saint Capricorn yang menjunjung tinggi keadilan itu.

"Pokoknya," Adam menyela, "Kita harus merencanakan matang-matang persiapan kita dan, jika memungkinkan, mungkin kita bisa—eh – saling mengakrabkan diri atau semacamnya agar kita bisa saling percaya saat bekerja sama nanti... Dan kita harus bisa siap tiap saat karena tidak ada yang tahu kapan penyerangan bisa dimulai."

Semua mengangguk mendengar usul Adam.

"Maaf, boleh saya bertanya?" Camus angkat bicara.

"Ya? Ada apa, Aquarius?"

"Kalian sudah hidup selama ratusan tahun, pastilah kalian sudah pernah setidaknya sekali berhadapan dengan Para Titan."

Atau setidaknya itu yang ia yakini dari beberapa buku yang dia baca. Setahunya ada beberapa titan yang juga mengikuti Perang Ragnarok, mereka direkrut oleh pihak lawan, dilepaskan dari segelnya karena itulah Perang Ragnarok beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu adalah perang besar-besaran yang kabarnya hampir memusnahkan semua Demigod – dan tentu saja sudah dikonfirmasi sebagai kesalahan besar karena nyatanya para Demigod masih berkeliaran di sana sini—dan kalau pengetahuan yang di dapatnya ini benar itu berarti, mereka setidaknya bisa bertanya-tanya untuk tahu apa yang bisa mereka duga.

"Oh ya, pernah. Sekali." Samoel angkat bicara karena tampaknya teman-temannya tak mau mengingat Perang besar yang menewaskan banyak teman mereka.

"Mereka sangat cerdik, para titan itu. Tidak terburu-buru dalam menyerang dan merencanakan segalanya dengan matang. Selalu punya rencana di balik rencana. Intinya kita harus ekstra hati-hati saat menghadapi mereka."

Jawaban yang diberikan Samoel sangat abstrak tapi setidaknya mereka mendapatkan intinya.

"Kami bisa memperjelas segalanya besok, dan itu, tentu saja, kalau kalian semua setuju dengan tawaran aliansi ini...?" Kata Belle perlahan, berbalik menghadap Sri Paus.

Sang Sri Paus menatap para saint yang langsung mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan tersirat sang Sri Paus.

Sri Paus mengangguk dan dia berdiri dari singgasananya.

"Ya, kami terima tawaran aliansi ini dan akan bekerja sama dengan para Demigod untuk melawan para Titan dan menjaga perdamaian di muka bumi ini!"

* * *

Makan siang berlangsung setelah para Sage kembali dari pertemuan mereka. Rapat singkat para Demigod lain juga sudah selesai walau apa yang mereka lakukan barusan tidak bisa disebut rapat karena mereka hanya membahas sedikit kira-kira apa yang bisa mereka lakukan kalau-kalau ada serangan mendadak atau semacamnya.

Anak-anak Hermes tentu saja mengajukan berbagai ide yang khas dengan sifat-sifat mereka. Berbagai macam ide untuk menjebak para titan dengan beberapa benda-benda asing yang mereka ciptakan bersama anak-anak Hephaestus, (entah itu terompet yang akan mengeluarkan wangi busuk saat ditiup, atau bedak yang akan membuat sekujur tubuhmu menjadi hitam) tapi Kallisto tentu saja tidak yakin para Titan bisa dilawan dengan barang-barang seperti itu.

Anak-anak Demeter memberikan masukan yang cukup membantu, memperkuat pengamanan dengan menumbuhkan tanaman-tanaman beracun atau tanaman-tanaman yang sudah di jampi-jampi untuk menangkap monster. Itu tentu saja bisa membantu, tapi Kallisto takut membahayakan orang-orang awam dengan tanaman-tanaman itu.

Masih banyak lagi masukan, seperti perangkap api (jelas dari anak Hephaestus yang beberapa memang maniak api), sulur-sulur anggur yang bisa melucuti atau menangkap monster (Anak-anak Dionysius), atau membuat mereka tidur dengan bau-bau kemenyan atau semacamnya (Usul Eleanor, anak Hypnos) tapi belum ada ide yang betul-betul Kallisto terima jadi dia memberitahu mereka ia akan mempertimbangkannya.

Aula Besar hiruk pikuk saat waktu makan siang. Semua orang sudah benar-benar lapar, mungkin karena kecapekan dan beberapa memang belum makan apa-apa sejak pagi. Aula besar adalah aula yang benar-benar besar dan hanya diisi dengan beberapa meja panjang simpel dengan taplak meja berwarna krem. Di masing-masing meja, terdapat piring perak kosong dan gelas kaca yang agak besar. Itu adalah piring dan gelas ajaib, pikirkan saja apa yang ingin kau makan dan makanan itu akan muncul sendirinya pada meja itu (makanan betulan yang bisa dimakan, tentu saja).

Karena tidak terlalu lapar, Sophie cuman meminta kare super pedas saja dari piringnya. Ia duduk di sebelah Patroklos, dan tanpa kenal takut ia memulai pembicaraan dengannya.

"Anu, Patroklos, bagaimana rapatnya tadi?"

Patroklos berhenti mengunyah saladnya dan menatap gadis kecil yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Patroklos adalah orang yang paling ditakuti di tempat ini. Ditakuti dalam artian, sikapnya yang terlalu dingin dan mulutnya yang tajam itu membuat orang-orang disekitarnya terlalu takut untuk mendekatinya. Satu-satunya orang yang berani mendekatinya paling hanya Kallisto saja.

Dan sepertinya jumlah orang yang berani mendekatinya sudah bertambah satu.

"Biasa saja." Katanya acuh tak acuh dan kembali menyantap makan siangnya.

"Oh."

Patroklos bersyukur Sophie tidak membuka mulutnya lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk berbicara dengan gadis kecil itu. Ia tidak perduli walau mereka punya orang tua dewata yang sama. Ia tidak suka gadis itu. Dan saudara-saudaranya. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia mungkin tidak menyukai semua orang di sini. Satu-satunya orang yang ia sukai hanyalah Kallisto.

"Kau tidak makan nasi?"

Panjang umur.

Gadis berambut cokelat karamel itu mendatanginya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Piringnya terisi penuh dengan nasi dan berbagai lauk. Kelihatan jelas gadis ini lapar sekali.

"Aku tidak selapar dirimu."

Kallisto memanyunkan bibir. "Apakah kau sedang mengataiku gemuk?"

"Kalau menurutmu begitu, ya. Mungkin itu." Patroklos terkekeh. Pemandangan yang jarang sekali dilihat oleh anak-anak Demigod lain.

"Aku tidak gemuk, kau tahu. Lagipula, aku lapar." Protesnya. "Omong-omong apa pertemuan kalian tadi berjalan lancar?"

Patroklos menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Hmm... Aku masih tidak percaya kita akan membuat aliansi dengan seorang Dewi." Kata Kallisto setelah menelan makanannya.

"Secara teknis, kita tidak beraliansi dengan Dewi-nya. Kita beraliansi dengan... Para Ksatria dan wakilnya."

"Sama aja."

Patroklos terkekeh. "Setelah ini kumpulkan yang lain. Kita harus bicara."

* * *

"Tunggu, tunggu... Kenapa kuilku yang jadi korban!?"

Milo menatap teman-temannnya dengan gusar. Mereka semua datang dan berkumpul dalam kuilnya setelah pertemuan tadi. Kuil Milo adalah salah satu kuil yang cukup berantakan (selain kuil DeathMask). Mereka berkumpul di dalam kamar empunya kuil yang menurut mereka laebih cocok dikatai kandang babi ketimbang kamar. Selimutnya tidak dilipat dan dibiarkan begitu saja di atas tempat tidur, sebagian selimutnya di atas tempat tidur sebagian lagi ada di bawah lantai. Kertas-kertas dokumen berserakan di mana-mana dan bantal tidak diletakkan teratur di tempat tidur. Ada yang terdampar di lantai dan ada satu di tempat tidur.

"Astaga Milo... Tidak bisakah kau atur kamarmu agar terlihat sedikit lebih elegan?" kata Aphrodite, jelas-jelas melemparkan pandangan jijik ke seluruh kamar.

Milo mendecih. "Jangan samakan aku denganmu Aphrodite, aku mana mengerti segala sesuatu tentang kecantikan dan elegan? Kalau kau mau berbicara soal hal-hal seperti itu, sana cari kloninganmu, si Misty."

Aphrodite merengut.

"Tapi jujur saja Milo, dari segi manapun kamar ini berantakan dan tidak normal." Kata Aldebaran, mencoba untuk memberikan tempat untuk teman-temannya. Kamar Milo tidak begitu besar jadi mereka harus duduk bersempit-sempitan dan Aldebaran agak merasa bersalah karena badannya yang paling besar yang berarti dia yang memakan tempat paling banyak.

"Maaf yah, aku sibuk dengan misi akhir-akhir ini sehingga membersihkan kamar tidak masuk nomor satu dalam daftarku." Gerutu Milo.

"Kau berlagak seperti orang sibuk saja." Kata DeathMask.

"Ck. Kau tak punya hak untuk berkomentar, Kepiting Rebus. Setidaknya aku tidak menempelkan wajah orang mati menjijikkan di tembok kuilku. Aku heran kenapa adik-adikmu tidak muntah setiap kali mereka masuk kuilmu."

DeathMask mendengus. "Tutup mulutmu Kalajengking Pongah. Thea dan Kana mengerti seleraku kok."

_Aku sepenuhnya meragukan hal itu_. Pikir Aiolia.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke tujuan awal kenapa kita di sini?" Mu angkat bicara. Mengalihkan topik sebelum terjadi perdebatan panjang yang akan berakhir dengan saling memaki dan pertengkaran panjang antara DeathMask dan Milo. Dua rekannya ini memang terkenal sering adu mulut akan hal sekecil apapun.

"Menurut kalian bagaimana? Tentang para Demigod itu?" Mu membuka pembicaraan setelah melihat teman-temannya sudah berhenti berbicara dan berhenti bergerak-gerak untuk memperbaiki posisi.

"Eh, mereka terlalu mencurigakan." DeathMask angkat bicara. "Sama sekali tidak mau memperlihatkan wajah mereka dengan alasan mereka tidak percaya siapa-siapa dan karena kita adalah Saint yang mengikuti perintah Athena. Kalian yakin kita bisa mempercayai orang-orang seperti mereka?"

"Setidaknya mereka memberi kita nama bukan?" kata Aldebaran.

"Kau yakin mereka memberikan nama asli?"

Aldebaran mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, aku tak bisa berasumsi macam-macam, tapi ini aliansi. Aliansi tidak pernah berlangsung selamanya bukan? Mungkin saja kalau perang ini selesai berarti aliansi kita dengan mereka juga selesai dan itu membuat mereka berpikir mereka tidak wajib membeberkan identitas mereka pada kita."

"Tapi mereka masih anak-anak." Kata Shura.

"Shura, kita juga masih berumur belasan tahun." Mu mengingatkan. "Lagipula yang tampaknya masih anak-anak hanya Belle, Samoel dan Felix. Sisanya kalau bukan seumuran, mungkin lebih tua dari kita. Markos jelas sekali jauh lebih tua dari kita."

"Siapa peduli dengan umur?" Sergah DeathMask. "Yang penting adalah mereka tidak menyusahkan kita saja." Gerutunya.

Aphrodite menghela napas dengan kesal. "Tolong jangan mulai menambah musuh dan masalah. Yang akan kena ceramah nanti aku, kau tahu. Entah sejak kapan Paus menunjukku menjadi _babysitter_mu." Gerutunya.

DeathMask mendengus. "Maaf saja yah. Lagipula, siapa yang butuh _Babysitter_? Kau pikir aku bayi?"

"Bukan bayi. Cuman bocah yang berada dalam tubuh remaja berumur 16 tahun." Kata Milo.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa tadi Kalajengking Pongah?" DeathMask menatap Milo dengan tatapan menantang.

"Kubilang kau bocah dalam tubuh remaja berumur 16 tahun. Kenapa? Ada masalah?" Milo balas menantangnya.

"Hei, hei, hei." Mu menarik Milo mundur sementara Aphrodite melakukan hal yang sama pada DeathMask. "Tolong jangan bertengkar. Kalian tidak mau kena _Tenbu Horin_ milik Shaka, bukan?"

Mereka terdiam lalu menoleh ke arah Saint Virgo yang bersangkutan. Shaka duduk diam di situ, tapi semua bisa merasakan bahwa _mood_-nya benar-benar tidak enak. Aura gelap dapat terlihat di belakangnya dan tangannya bergerak-gerak, tampak siap mencekik siapapun yang mengganggu ketenangan pertemuan kecil mereka ini.

Karena tidak mau merasakan _Tenbu Horin_ milik Saint Virgo itu, Milo dan DeathMask memutuskan untuk mengunci mulut mereka rapat-rapat.

"Pilihan bijaksana, kawan." Kata Aldebaran sambil menepuk pundak Milo.

"Hei, Milo. Di mana Camus." Kata Aphrodite sambil mengikat DeathMask dengan tali, mengabaikan protes dari Saint Cancer yang bersangkutan.

"Oh. Dia sedang menemani Sang Oracle."

* * *

Camus memungut kertas-kertas yang berserakan di kuil itu. Kertas itu penuh dengan gambar-gambar yang ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maknanya. Beberapa gambar berserakan di lantai dan beberapa terpajang rapih di dinding kamar.

Kamar sang Oracle terletak tidak jauh dari _Pope's Chamber_, lebih tepatnya di belakang _Pope's Chamber_. Kamar itu tampak berantakan dan tidak tampak seperti kamar untuk anak kecil pada umumnya, mengingat Oracle mereka masih kecil, tidak lebih dari enam tahun. Tidak ada boneka atau mainan di dalamnya. Hanya ada rak buku yang disesaki dengan banyak buku tebal dan sebuah lemari, tempat tidur, dan sebuah meja yang dipenuhi kertas dan pensil warna juga krayon. Dinding kamarnya penuh dengan gambaran yang dibuatnya.

Camus tidak mengerti untuk apa gambaran-gambaran tersebut. Mungkin karena tidak ada mainan atau hal lain yang bisa digunakannya untuk menghibur dirinya ia menggambar sebagai gantinya, atau mungkin gadis itu sendiri memang hobi menggambar.

Ia mengatur kertas itu dengan rapih dan meletakkannya di atas meja, lalu mengatur peralatan menggambar gadis itu dengan rapih. Ia lalu melangkah ke arah tempat tidur. Gadis kecil itu, Sang Oracle, tertidur lelap di atas tempat tidur. Rambut putihnya menutupi separuh wajahnya yang tampak tenang dan damai itu. Ia memeluk sebuah bantal dan selimut menutupi setengah badannya. Camus tersenyum lalu perlahan ia merapihkan poni gadis kecil itu agar bisa melihat wajahnya. Kulitnya putih pucat dan pipinya bersemu merah. Salah satu matanya ditutupi _eyepatch_. Merasakan sentuhan Camus, gadis itu bergerak. Matanya setengah terbuka dan dari pandangannya yang buram, ia dapat menerka bahwa yang ada di hadapannya itu Camus.

"...Papa?"

Camus mengelus pipi gadis kecil itu.

"Shh. Tidurlah kembali."

Dan gadis itu kembali tertidur tanpa banyak protes. Satu ramalan membuatnya lelah dan yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah istirahat.

Camus tersenyum dan meninggalkan kamar anak itu. Kamar anak gadis yang baru saja memanggilnya "Papa".

* * *

Wanita bertopeng kelinci berdiri di hadapan sebuah jam pasir raksasa di dalam sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu besar dan gelap. Ruangan itu juga berantakan. Kertas dan pecahan-pecahan kaca berserakan di sana-sini. Bau-bau tak sedap dan memusingkan dari kemenyan memenuhi ruangan. Satu-satunya sumber penerangan dalam ruangan itu hanyalah jam pasir raksasa yang bersinar terang dengan cahaya kebiruan.

"Humm~ Humm~ Persiapannya sudah hampir siap~" Katanya dengan riang.

"Kau tampak senang." Pria bertopeng rubah membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan. Ia langsung menutup hidungnya begitu bau kemenyan menusuk indera penciumannya.

"Demi Titan, haruskah ada kemenyan di sini?" Kata pria itu dengan nada jengkel.

Sang wanita merengut. "Berisik. Memang kenapa sih? Ini kan ruanganku, terserah aku dong mau pasang apa sebagai pengharum ruangan."

"Kemenyan sebagai pengharum ruangan? Serius?" Tanya pria itu.

"Aku suka bau kemenyan."

Si pria mengangkat bahu. "Persiapannya sudah semua?"

Wajah wanita tersebut menjadi cerah. "Tentu saja sudah~ Sekarang kita tinggal mengambil bahan terakhir~" Katanya.

"Ah mereka yah..." Kata pria itu sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Kau benar-benar mau menyuruhku menculik keduanya? Culik salah satu saja kenapa, sih? Jangan mempersulit misiku."

Wanita itu memanyunkan bibir. "Kalau cuma satu, aku takut rencana ini tidak akan bekerja. Kalau kita gagal Dantallion pasti marah sekali pada kita."

Si pria mendengus. "Aku lebih takut pada Faust daripada Dantallion."

Si wanita mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa? Dia terlihat tidak berbahaya."

Si pria kembali mendengus. "Kau belum pernah menjalani satu misi dengannya, sih. Sudahlah, berarti kita menculik keduanya?"

"Ya..." Lalu si wanita mengambil sebuah kertas berisi tulisan dari jubahnya. Ia tersenyum keji dan kertas dalam genggamannya terbakar habis.

"Lagipula, anak nakal harus dihukum bukan?" Ia tertawa. "Aku menunggu saat bertemu dengan Marina-_chan_ lagi~"

* * *

_Eins_

_Biarkan yang terpilih datang..._

_Ia yang ditunggu telah bergerak..._

_Waktu telah bergerak_

_Erster Fregment..._

_Zeit..._

_To be Continued_

* * *

**Pojok Rant:**

Akhirnya bisa juga author melanjutkan fic ini TAT Akhir-akhir ini sibuk banget sama kuliah T^T Erm... maaf kalau saya membuat para readers menunggu terlalu lama. Author juga sibuk mencari referensi sana-sini untuk fic ini *sigh* semoga para pembaca puas dengan chapter kali ini. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca~

* * *

**Kamus Aria**

_Was = Melihat  
I = Aku  
Omniums = Mimpi  
Teamu = sebuah  
Was ti = Itu adalah  
Songlu = Panjang  
Timuixe = Kehancuran  
Gigantes = Raksasa  
Arumu = Emas  
Quod = Dan  
Cendoni = Api  
Hwat = Apa  
Lliw = Akan  
Rospe = Harapan  
Siollico = Bentrokan  
Sulictre = Tertinggal  
Tatemanxie = Gelisah  
Ortemm = Kematian  
Aflictiof = Penderitaan_

* * *

**Pojok HalfBloods**

_Ziel/ Mitama _= Arwah para pahlawan yang masih bersemayam dalam senjata yang mereka tinggalkan.  
_Gennaschy _= Senjata yang dirasuki/ Memiliki arwah pahlawan yang bersemayam di dalamnya.

* * *

**Pojok Reply**

**#AmuletWin777**

Gianti: S-Sorry -/- I don't mean to underestimate it... Kupikir bakal lebih seru kalau kubuat begitu pertarungannya...  
Ingvalt: Makanya lain kali ingatkan dirimu untuk mencari-cari fakta dan referensi  
Gianti: #JLEBB TAT I-iya... Hauu...  
Irina: But it's true that law of nature sometimes don't apply on fictions ^^ jadi jangan terlalu terpuruk, author.  
Maria: Awalnya rambutku memang putih, tapi karena menurut author kami ini kembar identik, penampilan kami harus sama ^^  
Ixy: Haha~ jelas dong aku badass~ badass itu perlu~  
Gianti: Iya jubahnya beda-beda menurut turunan darah mereka~ Dan untuk para Dewa, eh, anak-anak kalian mengalami kehidupan yang cukup sulit ^^; jadi tolong maklumkan saja sikap mereka yah.  
Sophie: Em... Terima kasiha tas review-nya *blush*

**#Neo Tsukirin Matsushima29**

Kana: Aku juga heran kenapa Rin-san mau sama Oniichan  
Ixy: Aku juga sama...  
Siria: Siria di sini Mama Thea~~ *lambai2*  
Sophie: S-Saya baik2 saja kok ^^  
Kallisto: Terima kasih atas Reviewnya~

* * *

**Pojok Nama**

Nama-nama samaran para Demigod sejauh ini:

Patroklos = Markos  
Scarlett = Belle  
Maximus = Felix  
Rio = Samoel  
Atlanta = Morrigan  
Ixpellia = Lilith  
Achim = Adam  
Lily = Lavender

* * *

Cukup sampai di sini, sampai jumpa di chapter depan

Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan/typo yang mengganggu


End file.
